You Can Draw Me
by NowNumberFive
Summary: An Drarry, AU between abuse and bullying harry finds sanctuary in art. The new kid in town, Draco Malfoy and his boyfriend seem to have a bit a problem with harry though he has no idea why. When Draco And harry become friends some of his biggest secrets are spilled and Draco helps him clean them up, Drarry.
1. chapter 1

"Fat pigs" the emerald-eyed kid spoke under his breath.

He had woken up hungry and left his cupboard to get a little snack but his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen eating AGAIN! Harry went back into his cupboard. Knowing he was not going to be able to go back to sleep before school he took out his art supplies his teacher had given him, she had told him he has real talent(like he would get something so glorious from those pigs nope!)not knowing what the drawing would turn out to be he just put pencil to paper and let his emotions guide him.

* * *

Harry looked at the abstract drawing something was missing, he just didn't know what it was.

"Time to get ready for school you freak" harry's uncle vernon said through the slits in the cupboard door.

Harry turned on the light to let his uncle know he was up. He heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle leaving before he slipped on a black shirt and black skinny jeans along with his black and white converse. He put on his circular glasses but didn't bother trying to fix his untidy head of hair, besides it went with the emo look he had going. Harry knew his cousin Dudley had already left for school and he was left walking by himself again.

"OMG Harry, I almost thought you weren't coming" Hermione said being more dramatic than necessary, the whole crew nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah mate, and you need to really get over this emo phase" Ron said walking over to him and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed slapping his arm.

"What?" Ron asked looking innocent.

"That was extremely rude" Hermione replied.

"It's alright Hermione, i'm sure he meant no harm" harry said cutting off any replies or arguments.

"Now come on we are gonna be late for class" harry said even though he knew there was still ten minutes before first hour started. He walked away before any of his friends could protest.

Harry entered his english class and say towards the back of the room, he hated this class, because he was no good at english and he had this class with Dudley. Why couldn't Dudley go to a different private school? Oh yeah because this was the only mixed sex school it was this or the all boys school 'Durmstrang'.

"Hey, freak you ready for a beating tonight" Harry heard Dudley say. He looked up from his drawing he was trying to finish, he shrugged and went back to drawing. A fat hand smacked his desk and Dudley was about to say something else when Mr. Lupin walked in.

"Mr. Dursley, I advise you to stop bullying Mr. Potter or you will find yourself in Principle Dumbledore's office this morning" Mr. lupin said. Dudley scoffed and moved to his seat.

"Fat sack" harry mumbled to himself but of course heard him and chuckled, he had impeccable hearing. Harry went back to his drawing as more kids began to file in. Harry finished his drawing of an abstract dragon just as the bell rang signaling class to start. Harry put away his art supplies and drawing and took out a notebook and a pencil.

* * *

Towards the end of class harry had drowned out all of what Mr. Lupin was rambling about and started to draw in his english notebook. The bell rang signaling the end of class snapping harry out of his drawing haze, he looked at the drawing in his notebook that he had no memory of drawing, from far away it looked looked a dragon's head but if you looked close enough you could see that in the dragon's right eye was a smaller drawing of a boy who looked to be about his age. Harry gathered his supplies and walked to his art class.

In art harry pulled out his ipod that was provided by the school and put in his headphones(also given to him in courtesy of the school) and turned on his music. He took out a blank piece of paper but couldn't figure out what to draw. He went through loads of paper crumpling them when he messed up. Harry began to get frustrated, this never happened to him he was always able to get his creative juices flowing. Trying to calm down harry focused on the music blaring through his headphones, 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time' by Panic! At The Disco was playing.

After fifteen minutes or so Harry still had nothing the bell rang and he headed to his science room. He again ignored the teachers ramblings and sat there staring at the wall. Harry snapped out of his trance when he notice Neville standing next to him.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" harry asked.

"Umm…. we are partners for the project" Neville said looking confused.

"Project?" harry said expecting clarification, instead Neville ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"Harry are you feeling okay, everything's okay at home?" Neville said a worried look on his face.

Harry furrowed his brows "yeah" he lied.

He knew he couldn't tell anyone he was abused not even the people closest to him.

"Okay" Neville said his worrying features calming a bit, he still looked like he suspected something.

* * *

Harry was out of it for the rest of the day. He and Neville made plans to meet at the local library to start on their project.

On the way home from the library it began to rain, harry was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the Dursley's.

"Boy is that you!" harry heard his uncle say from the living room as he stepped through the front door.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" harry called to him. Great he was home, which usually meant he was in trouble, harry quickly changed out of his sopping wet clothes into dry ones. He went to his room(a cupboard he had convinced them to make a little bigger) and sat on his cot waiting for his uncle.

When harry heard the cupboard door open he looked up from his book.

"I heard you got Dudley in trouble today in english boy, now that's unacceptable so tonight i won't touch you but you will stay in this cupboard until i feel like letting you out, you will not go to school you will not eat unless i give you food and you will not shower, you will not step foot outside of this room! Do i make myself clear" his uncle yelled at him.

"Yessir" harry nodded. He watched the guy walk out, he heard the lock click from the outside. Harry turned away from the door and cried silently until he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry counted three days of no food and barely any water before his uncle Vernon said he would let him out but only to go to school and to come back home immediately only to return to the cupboard, to this harry agreed anything was better than staying in there for another full day.

When harry got to school on friday he didn't see the crew until lunch.

"Hey mate, how have you been" Ron greeted him when he sat down at the lunch table.

"Fine, i just had a little cold, stayed home for a couple of days" harry lied, he seemed to be doing a lot of that as of late.

"Harry are you feeling alright, you looking a little pale" Hermione asked sounding more concerned than harry would have liked.

"yeah, i'm okay still getting over that cold" Harry replied laughing nervously **why can't they just let this go,** harry thought.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I said i was fine" harry snapped. They all stared at him in shock of his sudden outburst.

Ron broke the silence "sorry mate we were just trying to help"

"Yea harry, only trying to help, it's just you've been so distant lately we were all really worried" Ginny agreed. Harry and Ginny had dated for a while but they broke it off cause they agreed they would be better off as friends, anything he wouldn't or couldn't tell Ron he told her.

Harry sighed **you're right everything is not okay I knew you guys would began to suspect something you were all always so smart** , Harry wanted t say but willed the words to come out differently "i'm sorry for snapping, but i swear i'm fine" he lied again, lying was beginning to be easier than he would have liked. Everyone nodded and ate their food in silence for the rest of the lunch period. Harry just picked at his food, after three days of no food and barely any liquids in his system he wasn't as hungry as he thought he would be.

He still caught sympathetic and worried glances from his friend but brushed them off, he had a free period up next and he needed to draw it's the only way he could blow off steam he hoped silently the block keeping is creative juices from flowing had gone away.

The bell rang and he bid his farewells to his friends before heading to free period. He was greeted by his art teacher when he entered the room, **yes an art day!** He thought excitedly. He immediately found an empty seat and took out his art supplies this time he knew he wanted to draw something he put in his headphones and began drawing his hand moving to the beat of 'Just One Yesterday' by Fall Out Boy.

"Good job, harry cool dragon" Mrs. McGonagall said. Harry looked at his drawing the dragon had silver eyes and platinum blond scales.

Harry smiled "thanks Mrs. McGonagall" Harry went back to adding detail to his drawing.

"Hey freak nice drawing" a fat kid said trying to grab at harry's paper. It was one of Dudley's friends Crabbe.

"Thanks fatso, it's better than anything you could do with you sausage fingers isn't it?" harry said snatching his paper from the clutches of Crabbe's sausage fingers, Crabbe looked shocked.

"What did i say something wrong" harry said feigning innocence.

Crabbe just gave him a death glare and stomped away, harry smirked to himself and was in high spirits the rest of the school day.

* * *

Harry had Mr. Lupin lie and tell the Dursley's he had detention so he walked around the town and got home at six. When harry stepped through the threshold he was immediately greeted with a blow to his side. Harry gasped as he hit the floor he looked up. His uncle Vernon was standing over him, harry was still gasping for air when Vernon's shoe connected with his abdomen leaving harry wheezing for air. Vernon's shoe attacked his stomach three more times before he spat,

"Get up you freak, you got me fired from my job. A disgrace like you shouldn't even be able to live" harry didn't know how Vernon being a screw up at his job was his fault but, deep down he really thought Vernon was right he shouldn't be able to live. **He's right i don't deserve to live i am a burden to many people** harry thought. He couldn't feel the blows he was getting in his gut as Vernon continued to tear him down with his words. Harry just sat there slumped against the wall his eyes lifeless.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there after Vernon left to go to bed but he drug himself up and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, some kid he didn't recognize was staring back at him.

 **Is this me?** He thought **is this what i've become, a coward?** Then he came to the conclusion; **no, i've always been this way out of all fourteen years of my life.**

He turned on the water and stepped in, the blazing water foreign against his always cool skin. Harry stood there watching his usually tan but know pale skin turn red. Without thinking garry to the razor sitting on the ledge in the tub and slid it smoothly across his wrist he winced at the pain and watched the red tainted water go down the drain. He pierced his skin three more times before getting out of the shower. He put on a long sleeved black shirt and and dark blue sweats before he went to his cupboard for the night.

As harry lay in his cot wide awake hoping sleep would overcome him, a rare thought came to his head what life would be like with his real parents. As harry's eyes drifted and he was blessed with the sweet release of sleep he smiled.

That night harry dreamt of a beautiful silver eyed dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the end plz don't kill me i' try to update soon (on all of my stories sorry) hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter will have Draco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in any way story belongs to the beloved j.k rowling, but the ideas are mine.**

 **I decided to make this chapter over Draco enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his history class staring at the clock his teacher was babbling on and on about the civil war, he already knew all of this. During his fifth grade summer he read the whole ninth grade history book and did research, he was bored out of his mind.

When the bell rang he barely had time to get out of his seat before Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, his best friends, were at his side.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's test Drakey" Pansy said. She used to always call him that until he revealed to her that he was gay, though she still does it every now and then.

"I'm always ready Pansy" Draco said a little disinterested.

"I'm not" Blaise said stating the obvious he never did his school work he should have already been kicked out, but Draco's dad payed for him to go and the principal didn't want to lose his best donator. Blaise's mom couldn't make enough money for Blaise to got to school. Not to mention with a fair amount of bribing Draco was able to get his dad to pay enough to get the school uniforms changed from those hideous robe to a cape made from matted, woolly fur and blood-red robes.

"Come on I have to get home early, father said he wanted to talk to me" Draco said ushering his friends out of the history room. He and Blaise made their way to the boys locker rooms to change and Pansy waited outside.

"We still on for movies and me sleeping over tonight?" Blaise asked, changing out of his robes.

"I don't know it depends on what my father wants to talk to me about and how long it will take" Draco responded.

"God took you guys forever, how long does it take to change" Pansy said giving them the once over.

"Stop being dramatic we weren't in there for more than five minutes" Draco said.

"Yeah well, five minutes more than you should have been why can't you guys change at your houses" Pansy whined.

"It's easier to change here" Blaise said.

"Yeah bu-" Pansy started

"Can you guys just drop it" Draco interrupted annoyed.

"Sure mate" Blaise replied.

"Kay, I just want to go home i'm whipped" Draco said walking towards the exit. Blaise and Pansy followed.

* * *

"Mom I'm home with Blaise" I said as I walked through the front door shutting it once Blaise entered. Mom showed up in the entry(which she rarely did).

"You're dad is in his office don't disturb him, dinner should be done in a couple of hours" she said nodding her head in Blaise's direction in greeting before walking off.

"Well, we should probably get started on our history project" I said heading up the stairs to my room.

"But, that assignments not due in another four weeks" Blaise whined trailing after me.

"it never hurts to get a head start, and you wait til last minute to start your projects and end up getting an F. I can't afford to fail a project or an assignment for that matter" I lectured throwing my stuff on my bed and heading for the bathroom when we entered my room.

"fine we can start early" I heard Blaise say as I shut the bathroom door.

"Dude! Are these pills!" I heard Blaise's muffled voice yell through the door.

Before I had time to pee he was already snooping around. I grabbed for the door handle forgetting about my full bladder.

"Dude! Would you keep it down" I whisper-shouted swinging the door open.

"Well, are they" he asked lowering his tone some, but not nearly enough.

"Shhh!" I shushed him viciously snatching the bag of pills from his hand "yea so what, everyone needs a confidence booster at one point or another"

"Sure whatever you say" he said watching the bag sail across the room and land in the crack between my bed and the wall.

"Hey, Draco dinner is ready a little early could you wash up and come down" My mom hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah mom coming" I said I shot Blaise a warning glare, silently telling him to drop it.

We made our way down stairs after washing our hands. We sat down at the table and mom gave us permission to begin eating.

Dad appeared at the table a couple of minutes later. I was a quarter of the way through my steak when he spoke up.

"Son" he said. I met his eyes to acknowledge I heard him.

"I got a job in a different place" I swallowed.

"That's good dad" I said smiling.

"son , we have to move to a different state and you and Blaise will be attending a different private school" he said.

I froze mid bite and dropped my fork.

* * *

 **here is a sort of cliff hanger sorry guys it took so long to update but i will have you know i will start making the chapters short so i can update faster i hope you guys enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Sorry for the change from third to first person in the last chapter but let's get started shall we**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

My fork clattered onto my plate with a loud CLANG!

"I'm sorry what?" I asked shocked.

"Draco honey I know this is not what you want, but it's for the best with this new job you're dad will be getting more money than he is now we will be able to afford more things" Mom cut in.

"Mom, I don't care about money, I care about my friends" I said my voice raising some.

"Blaise will be coming with us" Dad said.

"Now lucius Draco has more friends, it's not just Blaise" Mom said squeezing dads hand.

"May we be excused, we have a history project to start on" I said getting up not waiting for an answer. As I walked up the stairs I heard a chair scrape against the floor and a mumbled 'thank you' from blaise before his footsteps sounded on the stairs.

I slammed the door and flopped onto my bed. Blaise knocked on the door and walked in a moment later.

"I'm guessing that was as much surprising to you as it was me" he said sitting in the chair at my desk.

"Heck yeah it was a surprise, I almost choked on my food" I said shaking my head in disbelief. "We're moving Blaise, out of this town, out of our school, out of the state, Blaise I'm not ready to leave" I said staring at the ceiling.

"I know Draco, but it's like your mom said, it's for the best we're moving whether you and I want to or not, might as well say our goodbyes" He responded. We sait in silence and I let it sink in.

"You're right but not now, it's getting late we can do it tomorrow" I said getting out of bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some sleep clothes.

"Got another pair of those" I heard Blaise say "after everything I went through trying not to forget anything I forgot sleep clothes" he said as I fished out another pair and handed to him.

I changed clothes fast so Blaise could change before he fell asleep. When I opened the door Blaise stood in front of my dresser shirtless "do you have another shirt" he asked.

"Um…." I couldn't tear my eyes away from his bare back nor form a coherent sentence. I watched the muscles in his back move as he turned around,

"What" he said when he caught me staring. I tore my eyes from his toned stomach reluctantly.

"Uh.. yeah I have an extra shirt" I said getting into bed, before I could do anything stupid.

 _So what now, I'm attracted to my best friend_ I thought.

"Ah-ha found it!" he exclaimed. I turned over to face the wall, I felt the bed dip indicating he was getting in. the beg was big enough for both of us to share and still have space between us.

"Goodnight Draco" he whispered.

"Goodnight" I said. Without thinking I rolled over and kissed his cheek. I heard his breath catch and felt his body tense.

"I.. I s-sorry" I stuttered turning back towards the wall.

"It's okay Draco" he said, I turned to face his and he was grinning.

"W-what" I said still embarrassed.

"N-nothing" he mocked. Before I could say something insulting, he leaned forward.

"Uh… " he stopped my next sentence pressing his lips against mine. His lips were warm and soft, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His tongue slid against my lips asking for access. I opened my mouth, our tongues battled for a while. A strangled moan left Blaise's throat bringing me back to earth, I pushed him away.

 _What the hell_

"I…I... No" I said burying my head under the covers. I curled in a ball and tried to even out my breathing.

"Sorry" I heard blaise whisper.

I lay there silent until sleep overcame my tired body.

I woke up alone. I figured Blaise was probably at breakfast. I dressed fast but neat and went down stairs.

"Hey, grab something quick to eat, we gotta go. Goodbye's are in order" he said walking into the entry acting as if last night's events hadn't happened

 **Sorry I know what you guys are thinking 'really Blaise' sorry but it's necessary**

 **enjoy!**


	4. chapter 4

**sorry for not updating sooner I have no excuse i'm just lazy and sometimes unmotivated I was kinda stuck on this story but it's back and I am now on fall break so there will definitely be a chapter five maybe tomorrow or after that my bad I will be focusing solely on this story for a while and I hope to stick with it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

* * *

 **DRACO POV**

The whole trip to our friends houses was awkward and silent Blaise pretended nothing happened the night before and when I grabbed for his hand he would pull it away and pretend he had an itch. I didn't know what I expected after we kissed last night but i'm one hundred percent certain that it wasn't this.

"Where are we going now?" I asked the driver.

"We are going to a shop in london to pick up some new clothes as Mr. Lucius asked."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "why does father think we need new clothes"

"I do not ask when I am ordered, my apologies, Mr. Draco" the driver replied.

"Well then I suppose we could just get this over with quickly so I can go home and pack" Draco said turning to Blaise "did father by any chance tell you when exactly we are supposed to leave for England"

"No, I didn't hear anything sorry" Blaise said monotonously.

"It's fine" I moved my hand to the dark-haired teens shoulder. Blaise shrugged it off viciously before spitting,

"Stop. Touching. Me."

I flinched and jerked my hand into my own lap. **I so should have taken those pills.** I didn't speak again for the rest of the ride to the store.

We went our separate ways in the store to pick out clothes. I looked at some casual dress up clothes, button downs and jeans. I spent about an hour in the store trying on clothes. I ended up with six pair of denim jeans, five pair of washed out jeans and four pair of skinny jeans with stylish holes at the knees. I had four of the same cotton button ups in white and a few polo's. I also grabbed a new pair of shoes, Retro combat boots england-style the tag read.

I met Blaise at the checkout and we walked out to the car together. I told Blaise I could put his stuff in the back of the black SUV so he set his bags down and got into shotgun. When I was done I checked the time and it was six-thirty, gee I was exhausted I needed sleep.

We made it home and upon entering I yelled from the entry "mom, we are home I'm exhausted i'm going to bed" I didn't wait for an answer before I began to ascend the stairs. I immediately dropped onto my bed, eyes drooping close.

* * *

I wake drenched in sweat panting slightly. I looked to my right to see a wall of pillows, I could make out my Blaise's hair and I sighed trying to remember why I woke up in the first place. Oh, right. Weird dream. I could distinctly remember green jewel-like eyes and dark hair with goofy circular looking glasses.

I get out of bed and check the time, nine-forty eight in the morning. I look around before realizing the reason it was still semi-dark in my room, the curtains. I head for the shower and shut the door.

 **Don't forget your pills** **Draco** I think to my friends as a friendly reminder as I begin to strip. I turn on the shower and wait for the temperature to change to my preferred heat. I step in and stare at the wall thinking of the crazy events over the last few days. I was moving, Blaise made out with me but seems to barely tolerate me now and he was leaving with me, and I would have no friends. My thoughts wandered back to my make-out session.

I feel my cock harden and can't help it as my hand absently moves to grip it. I hiss and brace my hand against the wall as I began to move the other one up and down my throbbing prick skillfully. I let out a low moan as pretty eyes fill my fantasies. I don't know where they come from besides my dream but they seem to do the trick. I let out a strangle cry trying not to wake Blaise. My balls spring and tighten and I move my hand faster sure I could create a rash. I sigh a moan in relief as my cum paints the black bathroom tiles, my chest and chin. i sag when I'm done riding out my orgasm.

I quickly washed away the contents and my hair, stepping out into the steam filled room. I quickly slipped on my underwear and a new pair of washed out jeans and a red polo.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find the bed vacant. I checked the time, ten-twenty four. I put on a pair of socks and my new combat boots. I pop two pills and go to my closet and pull everything out and onto the bed then I move to my dresser and bathroom. I pull out my suit cases and began folding and placing in them. Everything fits exactly in six cases. I take them down stairs to the car two at a time.

When I was done I checked my watch eleven on the dot. I go back in and call up "it's eleven let's go" I hear a little bit of rummaging and a few loud clangs before my parents and Blaise appear in the walkway I look around realize the walls are empty and there is no furniture. Dad must have had everything moved out yesterday while we were gone.

"You guys ready" I say. I am rewarded with three nods and we all walk to the SUV. I get in tha back and watch as blaise gets in but gets as close to the window and as far from me as possible. I feel like I should be worried but I can't bring myself to care, the pills must be working.

We pull out of the driveway and I look at the house I am leaving forever. I watch it grow smaller as we pull up on the highway. I take out my phone and click the music icon popping in my ear buds, my mind wandering to emerald-green eyes instead of chocolate brown ones.

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter Draco arrives at his new school with blaise. in Harry pov.**

 **Alright my little penguins R &R :P. til next time.**


	5. chapter 5

**two chapters in one night I'm ballin'**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

It had been five days since my uncle Vernon beat the ever loving shit out of me and I was still having trouble breathing. My abdomen was bruised and It hurt if I made any sudden movements. It was easy to lie to my friends and tell them I had a stomach ache or something because Vernon always stayed away from my neck and face.

My lungs burned as I walked to school my breath was huffy and weezy as I struggled to breathe properly. I coughed and winced at the pain blooming in my head and stomach. **Great a headache and probably a broken rib or two, best day ever!** I thought sarcastically.

I entered the school building at the front office and walked over to my group of friends, who were huddled. It was wednesday, which meant I had an extra free period.

"Yeah, he's definitely hiding something from us and I am for sure going to find out what it is, you guys are either with me or you're not which one is it?" the red-haired male received no response as everyone's gaze was trained on me. Ron turned around a grimace plastered on his face as he locked eyes with me.

"Heeeey, harry" He said trying to portray an innocent child. I growled in response and stalked away to the boys bathroom I made it to the bathroom but not before hearing Hermione hiss something about being inconsiderate.

I didn't know why but I was angry that my friends were conspiring against me and that they didn't trust me. I stood in front of one of the mirrors, making sure the room was empty, and raised my shirt. I winced as I saw the yellow-green and purple bruises on my skin. I prod at them grimacing in pain at every little touch. I hear the bathroom door open and quickly let my shirt drop back down and cover my belly.

"I already hate this damned school already I'm so glad no one has seen me because god knows everyone would be staring because of my dashing good looks" the dark-haired boy was saying. He didn't get a reply from the blond next to him who seemed to tense slightly when the other started speaking.

I busied myself fiddling through my bag and sneaking glances at them. They both had their back's turned away from me. The blond was wearing a white button up which I could see was rolled up to the elbows, stylishly. His shirt was untucked from his denim jeans and the outfit was completed with a pair of combat boots. I had to admit he looked cute from behind. As if he somehow knew I was staring he turned his body side ways, the dark-haired following suit.

The dark-haired boy had on white nike basketball shorts and and a blue dri-fit shirt completed with a pair of black nike shoes. He cast a glance my way and I quickly look away blushing profusely.

"What a fag" he says to the blond who casts me an unnerving curious look. I shrink in on myself and he looks away but doesn't agree with his friend. They exit the restroom the blond being pulled along by the other.

I enter a stall as the tears fall down my cheeks. I wipe them away hastily and yank at my hair. **Why does everyone hate me? My friends don't trust me, kids at school think i'm a faggot and my family or the lack thereof, abuse me to no end. I deserve to die.** I rip off my glasses and claw my hands down my face, my cheeks stinging. I feel to overwhelmed, in these moments I would usually cut but I can't. Not at school. Instead I grab a pen and jab it into my thigh several times. Pain relieving pain, hurt relieving hurt. And over all forgetting why in the first place.

I hear the bathroom door open and I quickly wipe away freshly fallen tears. I put my glasses back on and shove the pen back on my backpack.

I walk out of the stall and look in the mirror. I begin to come up with excuses to my own abuse. My eyes are rimmed red, lack of sleep. A long red welt from beneath my eye to the edge of my jaw bone, my cat did that. Though I don't own a cat they'll believe me. Because they have to, they have to believe me, I don't know what I'll do if they don't.

I exit the bathroom as first bell rings. I quickly pass the mass of people slow to realize class will be starting. I walk down the main hall and turn right down the second hall into the fifth room on the right. I am greeted by Mr. Lupin and I mirror his smile that suddenly turns into a frown as he takes in my appearance. To avoid any further assessment I head to my seat as other kids walk in. I take out my notebook ready to take notes.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

I walk into the boy's bathroom with blaise and he begins to speak to me for the first time since he told me to leave him alone on our shopping trip two days ago.

"I already hate this damned school already I'm so glad no one has seen me because god knows everyone would be staring because of my dashing good looks" he says and I can't help but tense a bit. I hear ruffling behind me and feel eyes on my back. I wait for them to look away but they don't so I turn to the side Blaise mimicking my movements waiting for an answer.

Blaise looks at the other occupant and I can see them flush out of the corner of my eye.

"What a fag" I hear Blaise say. I take a chance and look at the boy curiously which turns to surprise before I compose myself. As Blaise pulls me out of the bathroom I can't help but think that the boy looks familiar yet unplaceable.

I don't know where we are when Blaise pulls me into another bathroom that looks deserted.

"Blaise what ar-" lips descend upon my own effectively cutting off any sound that could escape my mouth. Blaise's tongue pushed greedily into my mouth as if he were savoring my taste. I pushed back, my hands slipping between our bodies gliding along his chest. His arms wrap around me and his hands squeeze my ass. I moan lightly as he presses our erections together. He chuckles against my tongue sending vibrations into my body. I knew I wouldn't last long and I hadn't brought an extra pair of clothes. I pushed him away, panting slightly.

I was happy yet really confused when we gathered ourselves and left the bathroom.  
He winked at me as we went our separate ways. I opened my schedule that I fished from my pocket. **First hour: English - Remus Lupin.** I took off to the english hall. Or at least what I thought was the english hall with turned out to be the foreign language, then the history hall then the math hall and finally the english hall. I looked at the names next to the door and entered the one that said **R. Lupin**.

I entered and walked up to the gruff looking teacher. I put on my easiest friendliest smile and said "hi, i'm new you are Mr. Lupin right?" when he nodded I continued "good, where would you like me to sit?" He looked around the room.

"First I would like you to introduce yourself," he turned to the body of students " alright listen up, we have a new student" back to me "please introduce yourself"

"Um.. I'm Draco Malfoy?" I said.

"are you asking or telling?" Mr. lupin said.

"Telling" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Telling" I said louder this time.

"Okay, why don't we try this again, and tell us where you just moved from and what you like to do"

"Um.. I'm Draco Malfoy, I just moved here from England, and I um.. I like to play the piano" I say.

"Excellent, will you please sit behind Mr. Potter" He pointed to a kid with unruly black hair green eyes dressed in all black. I remembered him from the bathroom and I still couldn't figure out why I felt like we had met before. He met my eyes his green ones flashing with curiosity that turned into astonishment and surprise. He quickly averted his eyes as I strode past.

I sat in between two fat kids and they immediately started trying to chat me up. They started talking about how they absolutely hated the potter kid in front of me saying how gay they thought he was. I tolerated it for a good ten minutes before I grew angry.

"I don't know where you get on thinking you can talk about people like that but, you need to take it somewhere else or shut up and fuck off!" I said.

"Excuse me?" the fat one to my left said.

"I said fuck off" I said again. I places my head on my desk already ready to give up on this school, I finally understand why people want to drop out. I didn't hear my pencil roll off my desk so I was fuming when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I said fuck. Off." I barked quietly At the potter boy as he held out my pencil. His ears and face seemed to turn red and his eyes watered. "I…" I didn't know what to say so I just grabbed my pencil and he turned back around.

* * *

wooo! you know what to do my little penguins. R&R!


	6. chapter 6

**chapter 6**

 **disclaimed**

* * *

"I said. fuck. off." the blond barked at me. My face pooled with heat and tears stung my eyes.

"I.." he started to say but he decided better, grabbed his pencil and I turned back around a single tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away when I see Mr. Lupin looking at me. **God I'm such a worthless crybaby. So what he snapped at me that's no reason to fucking cry.** I think to myself. I nod at him so he will turn his attention back to the lesson.

When the bell rings I leave the school through the back entrance, where no one ever is and walk to the library.

The Librarian sends me a worried glance and I look at her smiling the softest I can manage. Before going to the young adult fiction-fantasy section. I look through the shelves twice before finding a book. _Percy Jackson and the olympians the lightning thief._ I open and read the chapter name and then the first couple of paragraphs.

It doesn't look too bad, I mean it looks like it's worth reading. I find a seat in the back of the book building and get comfortable.

I'm unaware of how much time passes until the librarian walks over and says to me "school ended ten minutes you might want to get home, Harry" I look at the book that I have six chapters left of and smile back at her.

I thank her and check out the second one _The sea of monsters._ I walk home in silence my pace fast. I reach the house and there are no cars in the driveway. I feel a hesitant smile adorn my face. As I open the front door.

"Hello!" I call when I don't hear any heavy clomping around. I hear no answer so I go to the living room and sit on the couch, I know I shouldn't but I do anyway. I open my book and begin the end of it. I finish the book and get off the couch stretching I yawn and head for my cupboard.

I lay down on my cot my thoughts plagued with white-blond hair and silver eyes. I drift off my pain and hurt of the day forgotten.

* * *

DRACO POV.

I don't talk to the kid in front of me in english on thursday, plus even if I did want to I wouldn't because he has in headphones completely ignoring Mr. Lupin.(His fault if he fails, which he no doubt will.)

When the bell rings I get up and as I pass his desk a catch a glimpse of silver that is quickly shoved into his bag. I quickly walked to my marketing class and ignored the weird feeling in my gut. Class flew by and I was halfway through third hour history when the phone rang and the teacher told me to go see the counselor.

I grabbed my things and slowly made my way down the main hall and into the school counselor's office.

"Are you… Draco Malfoy?" the lady at the desk asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"Alrighty then," she rummages through a stack of papers and pulls one out "here you go" she hands me the paper. I take it from her and look at what looks to be a new schedule. It looks like they only switched my history and biology classes. **At least I have biology with Blaise now.** I think to myself.

I walk back down to my history class showing my teacher the schedule "alright finish up in here there is only five minutes left" I take my seat and wait for the bell to ring.

 **Thank the gods I have lunch next**. I think as my stomach growls. The bell rings all too slow and I walk down to the lunch room. I enter the lunch line and get nachos. As I walk out I realize I have nowhere to sit. I look around and spot Blaise alone at a round table. I walk over to him and set my plate down next to his I pull my chair closer to his and sit down.

I dig into my chips, cheese and beef as my right hand becomes occupied with Blaise's. I look at him, my eyes alight with happiness. "How is your day so far?" He asks me.

"It's been okay, I got a schedule change we now have biology together" I smile brightly at him.

"Awesome" he says as his thumb begins to draw circles on my hand. I turn back to my food to take another bite when my gaze flicks over to the green-eyed boy with his friends at his lunch table. His eyes are locked on us, our hands to be exact. I pull them under the table and his gaze moves to my eyes. He looks angry but his eyes and face light up as he turns back to his friends, he laughs at something the red-haired boy said.

I turned my gaze back on Blaise but he was looking at the darkly dressed kid. I followed his gaze back over to him and all of his friends were looking at us. I flushed crimson and they all looked away. Blaise dragged my hand into his lap and squeezed lovingly and I smiled at him again and he returned it before turning his attention to his food.

* * *

DRACO POV

I walk to Biology with Blaise he sat me down at his table and I watched the door. After a few minutes I see the kid with the eyes and the other males from his table walk in. they all take seats next to each other.

When the bell rang the teacher, Coach Peers, Said "alright, roll, Hannah Abbott…. Vincent Crabbe….. Dudley Dursley… Gregory Goyle…" A table full of overweight kids were called. He continued.

"Astoria Greengrass…. Neville Longbottom…. Draco Malfoy.

"Here" I said.

"Harry Potter"

"Here" The green-eyed kid spoke up. I felt content that I now knew his name. **Harry, what a nice name**. I thought.

"Ronald Weasley" the redhead

"Blaise Zabini" once roll was called Coach Peers launched into a lecture over symbiotic relationships. I tuned him out and and set my eyes on Harry. He was scribbling on a piece of paper, probably taking notes. He looked up at the teacher every now and then. I hadn't thought he would look over at me so when he did I wasn't ready to look away right away. He caught my gaze and held it for a few seconds before I looked away.

* * *

HARRY POV

When the last bell rang I rushed out of my Health science class and immediately ran into someone.

"Oomf" I hit the ground ass first, and looked up. Draco Malfoy kneeled in front of me scrambling to pick up his things. I sat up on my knees and began helping him.

"I'm really sorry I.." I started.

"Leave me alone. I don't want nor need any help from you! Just watch where you are going next time you faggot ass bitch" He said to me before getting up and stalking away.

I feel my heart constrict at the rude things he just said to me. I grab my bag off the floor and sprint to the door through the fairly empty hall. I run home and slam the front door which I immediately regret when I hear my uncle's lumbering footsteps coming down the hall.

"Boy! Did you just slam my door? Dudley better be home to or you're in for it tonight!" he yelled as he came around the corner. He spotted me and looked left then right. When he didn't catch sight of Dudley he raised his hand to my cheek.

The impact made my head snap to the side my neck popping painfully. My eyes stung at the pain but it was welcome.

 **he's right I'm a faggot, I don't deserve my family or anyone else I deserve the pain and suffering I go through.**

Vernon's fist connects with my bruised abdomen and I suck in a sharp breath to keep from crying out. I fall to the ground unable to hold myself up and I whimper in pain when his boot hits my crotch. On reflex My hands fall to cover my genitals, he kicks a few more times and I wheez.

"Get up and go shower you worthless piece of shit" He says and turns waddling away. I drag myself into standing position my hands still covering my crotch protectively.

I slowly and painfully undress and step under the blazing hot water. I wash up half out of it and grab a razor. I press it over a scar on my wrist one the first of my really old ones from when I cut a little too deep. I watch the blood run down my arm staining the water red.

I step out of the shower and put on my underwear and a comfortable pair of black sweat pants. I slipped on a black t-shirt. When I exited the room I was met by a blow from a fat fist. I look up and see Vernon and Dudley standing in front of me. They took turns hitting and kicking me until I could no longer move. I felt my vision blur and the world tilt until consciousness slipped through my fingers.

* * *

RON POV

I walk into the school with Hermione and Ginny on either side of me. We take are place where we wait for all of our friends to show up.

"Did you do your homework ron?"

"Yes, 'mione" I say

"Did you actually try or just scribble down random things?" she asks.

"I got Fred and George to help me" I answer.

"Yeah, he did I saw him he was up until almost midnight" Ginny added. I gave her a wink and she smiled at me. Neville and Theodore Nott walk in and go their separate ways, Neville towards us. We all slip into easy conversations as we wait for Harry.

At fifteen minutes til first bell, when Harry usually shows up, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walk in.

As they pass us I can hear Blaise say "yeah that little gay wad Harry Potter looks like he was drug from the pits of hell or something I don't understand why he wears all black the little freak"

I let go of Hermione's hand and stomp over to them. "He ran into me yester-" the blond was saying but I interrupted.

"Hey!" I pointed an accusing finger to Blaise's chest "you don't get to speak about or to people like that, I don't know what your problem is or why you don't like him but I highly doubt he has done anything to you!"

He looks at with wide eyes before the squint and he draws his eyebrows together in anger. "I can talk about and to whoever I want to however I want to because last time I checked it was a free country and you weren't my mum or dad so how about you mind your own Business and back the fuck off!" he said back.

"I am minding my own bussiness!"

"Obviously not!"

"When my friends become the topic of your 'let's talk about people and bring them down so I can feel better' conversations then it automatically becomes my business!" I shoot back.

"Ronald" It was Hermione her voice warning me not to go any further, but I easily ignored her.

"I think you should take your girlfriends advice and back the fuck off before you get your fucking ass beat!" He was in my face now. My anger rising quickly I stepped closer and lowered my voice dangerously,

"I don't think you have the balls to fight me, I think you are a pussy, and I think you know it"

A growl ripped itself from his throat but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't tell me you swallowed your tongue" I purred in his ear. Oh boy was I asking for it! I just couldn't bring myself to let it go. He grabbed onto the front of my shirt and whispered harshly,

"Listen here Weasel, I do what I want when I want. I am not afraid of your scrawny ass, mess with me again and you are DEAD!" he yelled the last part. Just as a teacher came running over he let go of my shirt pushing me backward.

"What is all of this about" Mrs. McGonagall asked. She didn't wait for answer she just gave us detention and walked away.

I walked away from him but not before giving him my favorite one finger salute. "Come on guys let's go to class" I said to my friends, noting that Harry hadn't joined us.

* * *

DRACO POV

I get into my dad's car alone friday afternoon seeing as Blaise got himself into trouble that morning. My thoughts on the ride home, through dinner and my shower are haunted by Harry. I noticed he wasn't at school and I found myself wondering if he was alright.

I say goodnight to Blaise and go to bed. I don't sleep as soon as I get in bed, in fact i'm awake for three more hours thinking about Harry and of why I couldn't be nice to him. I just didn't understand. I fell asleep thinking that I should paint my room maybe an emerald green.

I woke up shaking, not purposely of course. Someone had their hand on my shoulder and I could tell they were the cause of the shaking. I blink sleepily up and long dark hair and a blinding smile. **Pansy.**

I sit up and hug her upon instinct. She squeezes back tightly and says "OMG I missed you so much you have to get up and tell me everything about your new school and what's happened I would've gotten Blaise to do it but he left, something about a project?"

I sit up slightly and say "okay, what do you want to know?"

She seems to think for a long while before she puts on a seductive grin, waggles her eyebrows and says "did you meet anyone?"

I blush and my mind wanders to Harry.

"You did" she gasps, hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't even know if Iike him and I'm pretty sure he hates me seeing as I have been a total dick to him since our first encounter and I've got Blaise" I say

"Forget Blaise, tell me what he looks like, is he cute, what's his name, what does he like to do, is he fashionable" she blabbers.

"No, I won't tell you what his name is" I say

"Aww come on, why?"

"Because I'm not dumb, I know that if I tell you, you'll tell Blaise" I answer

"Come on please, I pinky swear I won't tell Blaise"

I shake my head.

"Pleeeeeeease" she bounces on my bed.

"Ugh fine" I give in.

"Yay! Okay now spill"

A smile adorns my face as I begin "His name is Harry Potter, He has messy untameable black hair, he wears these circular lenses that make his green jewel-like eyes even more appealing, his cheekbones are like dull but they stick out, he has these thick eyelashes that brush his lenses, which causes him to take them off and rub his eyes. He blushes this beautiful crimson when teachers call on him in class. He's really smart he always answers correctly yet he's always wearing headphones." I stop to take a breath.

"He likes to draw, a lot and he likes to sing he's just shy. His fashion is not so great he always wears black, though I think it suits him. Obviously he's cute I can't stop thinking about him"

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy says her eyes shining with tears.

"What?!" I say

"You have dug yourself into a hole, how are you going to tell Blaise?"

I blush "i'm not going to, not yet anyway, not until I know how I feel for sure"

"Draco yo-"

"Drop it!" I snap. She hangs her head. She doesn't bring up the topic again and the air around us is tense during the rest of her visit we went shopping and we went to the library but we never spoke more than five sentences to each other. I hugged her just as fiercely as I always do and she leaves.

So what if I watch him and observe him. Who cares if I noticed that he hums softly in class when he thinks no one is listening, who cares that I've noticed that he always draws in class instead of taking notes yet he always knows the answer, who cares. I flop on my bed and my thought are once again occupied by Harry, not just Harry but Harry and me. Together. As I fall asleep I change my mind. Not emerald green, but emerald green and silver. Our eye colors.

* * *

DRACO POV

Second Period on monday found me and Blaise making out in the emptiest bathroom in the school. One of us moans I'm not sure which as Blaise pushes his tongue to the roof of my mouth. We break apart when we hear the bathroom door close. I look up and meet the gaze of Harry Potter.

What happens next is unexpected. Blaise's clenched hand slams into Harry's cheek. I am somewhat confused at his reaction he just hangs his head, eyes watering.

"Tell anyone what you just saw and I will end you!" Blaise said. I gasp and harry looks up. I compose my expression as we pass him and exit the bathroom.

Biology rolls around and Harry's not there I decide to go look for him when we have five minutes left of class.

I go into the bathroom where Blaise had decked him an hour and a half ago and my ears are filled with the sound of quiet sobs. I walk to the stall where the sobs are coming from and see drops of blood on the floor I knock on the and the cry's stop.

"Are you okay?"

The door opens and Harry looks at me with wide red eyes.

"Why do you care?" He asks harshly.

"I am just trying to be ni-" He cuts me off.

"NO! you don't get to be the nice guy now, I never did anything to you or your bully of a boyfriend and you treated me like shit so you can go fuck yourself!" He yells at me he turns and stomps out the door as the bell rings. I stand there bewildered and I wonder who hurt him so bad because I know it takes more than a few mean words and a punch to the face to look at someone with such a dangerous angry glare.

* * *

 **R &R penguinos**


	7. Chapter 7

**short uneventful and A little sad. Just a chapter of them at home after harry lashed out. I just needed to get this one out there. next chapter is to be long and probably won't be updated for a few days. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimed**

 **SCENE START**

DRACO POV

I lay on my bed my thoughts the same for the last hour. I just can't help but replay what he said to me earlier that day in my mind. **NO! You don't get to be the nice guy now, I never did anything to you or your bully of a boyfriend and you treat me like shit so you can go fuck yourself!**

I can't stop thinking about it. I want to know who caused him so much pain and I want to find them and hurt them more than they've hurt him because whoever they are, they deserve it.

I don't know why I feel like this over someone I just met and can't stop being a jerk to, I just want to understand.

I flop over onto my stomach and open my book _throne of glass_. I open to the first page and read the first line five times before shutting it and sighing aloud. I bang my face in my pillow over and over again until i'm interrupted.

"Knock knock, can I come in" My mom's voice comes out muffled through the door.

"Yeah sure" She walk in and over to me.

"Your dad will be staying late at the office so I was thinking maybe you could pick what we have for dinner, what do you think?"

I shrug "sure, I guess"

"Oh honey, what's wrong" she puts her hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly, her bottom lip coming out in a small pout.

"Nothing" I answer, running a hand through my hair.

"Come on honey, I know when something's bothering you, and whatever it is this time has got you out of your mind" she reminds me.

"Just something that happened at school, it's nothing important" I run a hand through my hair again.

"I know you're lying, because you keep dragging a hand through your hair."

"I'm not lying, I…" I shrug "I'm just not telling you the full truth"

"Then tell me" she prods.

"Okay, there is this kid at school, His name's Harry and I suppose I think he's sorta cute. But I can't stop being mean to him and he seems to hate me now. He said something to me earlier after Blaise punched him because he caught us making out in the bathroom and now I can't get it out of my head" I explain.

"Hold on" she pulls a confused expression "Blaise punched him, wait no back up even further, you guys were making out in the bathroom at school, I didn't even know you guys were together"

I blush "well, I suppose we aren't really I mean It's not much of a relationship since I can't so much as look at someone without him thinking i'm cheating and we aren't allowed to do anything unless he wants to so he pretty much drags me around like a puppet, I just can't seem to let it go"

"Well honey, I think you should talking to him no one should be treated that way"

"Mom, I can't if I break up with him he would never forgive me and I don't know I…." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Why don't you try and talk to this Harry?" she says knowing I didn't want to discuss the Blaise and me topic anymore

I scrub my hands on my jeans "I can't mom, I've said some really horrible things to him, really horrible things that I regret he's not going to ever want to look at me again" I breathe.

"Well, come down and help me with dinner if you feel up to it, I was thinking Chicken Tikka Masala" she says standing from my bed, she leans over and kisses my head "I love you"

"Love you too, mom" I smile a close lipped smile. She leaves my room and I turn over with a sigh. **God I can't believe I've dragged myself into this mess.** A scrub my face with my hands. I sigh and get up, going after my mom

 **SCENE BREAK-**

HARRY POV

"Boy! It's dinner time get your ass in here" My uncle Vernon yells at me through the mail slot. I hear the bolts click indicating him unlocking it. I opened the door and walked in. I got home thirty seconds after I was supposed to and was grounded outside until dinner. I look at the clock in the entry, eight fifty-two. I shrug **at least it's not five a.m.**

"There's nothing left for you, I ate the rest. That's okay though because you eat too much anyway" Dudley says when I enter the kitchen. **At least I don't weigh a billion pounds.**

As Dudley lumbers away my thoughts travel back to earlier at school when I yelled at Draco. The shock and hurt on his face was seared into my brain and suddenly, I wasn't hungry for the clump of cheese and bread Aunt Petunia placed in front of me. I pushed the the plate away and put the food under a wad of paper towels in the trash can. I walk back to my cupboard and wait for the clock to strike twelve.

I wake startled at the sound of the cuckoo clock going off. I must have dozed off. I reach up and draw on the dust that has collected on a shelf 'happy birthday number fifteen'

 **Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me ha…**

I can't believe I got my hopes up and thought that maybe they would remember and maybe i'd be lucky enough to get a present or something. I keep hoping and it's useless because I just keep getting hurt. I know I shouldn't hope but I can't help it I always do. I just want to know why…. Why they hate me so much… why everyone hates me.

A tear falls onto my hand and it takes me a second to realize i'm crying, because i'm hurt and I know it won't go away. There is no reason for my hope, but I can't help but do so.

 **SCENE BREAK-**

 **sorry for no line breaks in this chapter my little penguinos. R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I lied Not a Long chapter not very eventful. sorry it took so long I had writer's block**

 **Disclaimed**

* * *

I walk into school on tuesday feeling tired to the bone. I smile sleepily as I approach my friends.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday, but happy birthday harry" Hermione says handing me a wrapped box with a silver bow on top.

I cock my head to the side and sigh " oh 'mione you shouldn't" I say.

"But I did, now open it, hurry!" she says bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, okay" I tear the wrapping paper and reveal a leather bound sketchbook with a type a fuzzy paper. "Oh, my gods!, Hermione it looks like it cost a fortune, you really shouldn't have" I tell her, throwing my arms around her neck. She squeezed me back tightly and I let go.

"Wait hold on, gods?" Ginny asks. "As in plural?" I look at her confused before I understand.

I blush, "oh it's just this series i've been reading it's greek mythology, apparently I'm a son of Hades" I say.

"Oh, Greek mythology? Which god is Hades again?" Hermione cuts in.

"He's the god of the underworld" I tell her.

"You mean like Satan" Ron says looking horrified.

"No you idiot, Hades was the brother of Poseidon and Zeus. After the death of their father, Cronus, he drew lots with them to share the universe. He drew poorly which resulted in him becoming lord of the underworld and ruler of the dead." Hermione says slapping his arm.

Ron's face just looks more terrified the more she explains "you.. You're the son of the god of the underworld?"

I didn't feel like explaining it all over again so I just nod and say "if I have this correct I think that would make me a prince of.." Ginny slaps my arm,

"Harry stop it, I think Ron pooped his pants."

Ron shoots her a mean look and huffs. I grin and stumble a bit. I feel a hand on my arm and look over to find Ginny, a sympathetic smile placed on her face. My eyes droop as I attempt a smile.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asks.

I nod "sleepy"

"How late did you stay up?" Hermione questions. I only shrugs in answer. The first bell rings and they all wave goodbyes and take off in their separate directions. I walk to english where I will undoubtedly encounter Draco Malfoy. Maybe if I pretended to sleep I won't get any dirty looks.

When I walk into the room Mr. Lupin flashes a smile. I smile back and Mr. Lupin gestures for me to come over. I walk over hesitantly, I know where this is going and I hated it every time it happened. Granted it only happened one time before.

"Harry, I thought maybe you'd want some new supplies you seemed to me running low so here" the teacher pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to him. " I didn't have time to wrap it so I just stuck a bow on top" He says.

I smile and say "thank-you" and walk back to my seat. Familiar grey eyes follow me to my seat and watch the back of my head.

"Alright listen up, today I have to grade your assignments that I could't grade at home so It's a free day for you guys now, shut and do whatever" Mr. Lupin spoke up and went back to his papers.

I gather my things and move to a corner when everyone settles down, I pull out my new sketchbook and new pencils. I began to draw the blond who sits by himself reading. I don't know why but he seems to be the topics of my drawing he's just interesting to draw. He gets up and starts coming over in my direction, I panic and slam my book shut and he walks past me to the trash can that stands a few feet away.

Once he walks away and my heartbeat slows, I turn my attention back to my sketchbook and a piece of paper sits on the cover. I pick it up and unfold it. Three words, the three words that make my day,

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Draco_

A grin split across my face and I look up to see him watching me. I blush and look back to the note, I fold it back up and shove it in my pocket. I open my book, going back to my drawing. I look up at him a few times, watching him through my eyelashes to get a better look at what I'm drawing. I tried but just couldn't get the hard softness and elegance of his features.

When the ball rang there was a pile of balled up paper next to me. I was glad I changed books so I wouldn't run out in my new one.

I smiled at Mr. Lupin as I walked out when the bell rang.

* * *

At lunch I sat with my group watching Draco and Blaise through my eyelashes. I quickly avert my eyes when he gets up and walks in my direction. I turn away and pretend to be listening to ron's conversation. A piece of paper flutters onto my backpack and it's only safe to assume it came from Draco, yet another note. I unfold the note making sure my friends don't see me.

The words read make my heart plummet.

 _Meet me In the emptiest men's room of the school,_

 _Draco_

 _What could he possibly want?_

* * *

 **A/N:What could Draco want. Is he feeling remorseful? we'll see!**

 **R &R MY LIL' PENGUINOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**not long but it's up chapter 9**

 **Disclaimed**

* * *

Harry got up from his seat at his lunch table "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back" he said to his friends absently, it wasn't necessarily a lie. He crumpled the paper watching as the blond left the room. Harry tripped over his shoelaces twice as he walked down the hall to the men's bathroom.

He reached the door but didn't open it. He stood outside and took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. He walked in and Draco was leaning against the basic of one of the sinks fidgeting his hands. He looked up when the door squeaked and dropped his hands to his side.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said his tone a bit harsh. Draco flinched and brought his hand to his neck.

"Yeah um…. I just.. I just wanted to apologize, I don't even know you and I've been a jerk to you" Harry just nodded.

"I was wrong to do that and I sincerely apologize" Draco finished. Harry stared at him in silence and the blond face palmed.

"I'm sorry, I must have sounded sarcastic, I'm sorry…" he growls seeming frustrated with himself.

"Can we start over?"

Harry only shrugs.

Draco holds out his hand to him "Draco Malfoy"

He hesitate for a moment and thinks about rejecting the blonds friendship, but Draco seems to be struggling and he apologized. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed the others

"Harry Potter" they stand there staring and holding hands for a moment before harry drops it and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Draco's voices is louder than intended and Harry jumps.

"Sorry, it's just… Nevermind" Draco says to him. Harry smiles a friendly one and nods slightly before leaving back to his friends.

Draco sighs and slumps against the bathroom wall, **that had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I am entirely exhausted. Perhaps I will go to the nurse's office and see if I can convince her to let me take a nap. Yes that sounds great,** He thinks.

Harry reached the lunchroom minutes before the bell.

"You feeling okay, harry. You were in the bathroom for a bit" Hermione asks as he settles into his seat.

"Fine, just a tiny stomach ache" harry said making a show of patting his abdomen. Ron smiled and he returned it as the redhead went back to his conversation with the group.

* * *

Harry opened the door to his cupboard smiling like an idiot. He had Art Club after school, the only afterschool activity his aunt and uncle would allow, and he had run into Draco at the library. They had a nice conversation over greek mythology and harry had suggested the series he was reading and Draco had suggested the 'throne of glass' series he was currently reading. Draco was still on the first book but he said it was good so far.

"What are you smiling about?" Dudley asks appear next to him before he could enter his room.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Tell me, now or i'll shave your head while you are sleeping" Dudley threatened.

"Okay, you're girlfriend, Patty Starwinkle, she winked at me today. I might be falling for her" Harry responded with just as much fire. Dudley squawked in surprise and took off toward the house phone.

Harry laughed to himself. Sometimes he could be pure evil.

"Liar, I'm going to tell dad!" Dudley yelled to him.

"You do and i'll tell him and your friends that you still pee the bed" stooping to such childish levels wasn't harry's thing but hey, a man's got to survive and nothing was going to ruin his amazing mood.

Dudley stomped and growled "you wouldn't" he said.

"I don't think you want to test me and find out" he said, ducking into his cupboard under the stairs. He could hear Dudley stomping around the living room panicking. Harry's laughter just grew louder and more hysterical by the second. The more he heard his cousin moan in agony the funnier the whole situation became.

"Dudley, sit down you don't want to wear out the rug!" Harry yelled at him. I giant 'thunk' could be heard but no footsteps. Harry laughed louder.

* * *

 **R &R my little Penguinos**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **DISCLAIMED**

* * *

DRACO POV

"You… WHAT.. are you kidding me!" Blaise yelled me. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was sitting cross legged on my bed, I had just explained my new friendship with Harry to Blaise.

"No blaise, I'm not kidding I felt no reason to be mean to him so I offered his a friendship he took it and now we are friends" I responded, my voice harsh but not loud.

"Well retract your 'friendship' I forbid you to be friends or interact with that stupid bitch!" Blaise spat back.

"No, I can be friends with whomev-" Blaise's hand cracked across my face effectively shutting me up. The metallic taste of blood coated my tongue and I resisted the urge to spit it on his shoes. I instead held it in my mouth, like you would water.

"I SAID TO TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE FRIENDS WITH THAT FREAK, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Blaise screamed.

"Yes Blaise, I hear you loud and clear" I said and immediately regretted it. His hand whipped across my face again spraying blood into the air, on my cheek and on my bottom lip. My lip trembled and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Take it back or we are finished" his voice was dangerously low.

"Then I suppose we are finished aren't we" I said hatefully.

"You little-" he launched himself at me his fists flying connecting with several parts of my body, I could feel blood dripping from my nose and my mouth, and I couldn't make a sound. The door to my bedroom opened and I heard a scream then a thud. Blaise paused his fists long enough for me to glance at the door and see Pansy standing there, mouth open. A box that must have fell from her hands was on the floor.

"Blaise, what are you doing?!" she asked horrified. He didn't answer her he just climbed from on top of me and left the room. Pansy ran over to me,

"OMG Draco, are you okay, what happened, why was Blaise beating you up?!"

"I told him that I wouldn't stop being friends with harry when he asked me to and I guess that sent him over the edge" I said as I prodded at my split lip.

"We have to get you cleaned up then tell your parents, this relationship is in no way healthy for you" Pansy says. I gave her a look and she said,

"Draco, you know we have to. I know that you don't want to hurt Blaise but If you don't do something this could turn into an even worse situation and you could end up in the hospital, Please"

I nod "Okay"

"Okay, now I'll be right back I've got to go get some supplies to help this" she said.

when she got back she was carrying and 'in case of emergency kit and a wet washcloth. She kneeled in front of my bed and began dabbing at my face with the cloth, wiping away the blood I suspected. I would hiss in pain every now and then, she'd sigh and shake her head as if she was thinking 'poor, pitiful Draco', but I knew that wasn't the case. she applied salve to my lip and under my eye, which probably meant it was bruised.

"All done" she said as she began packing things away. "Do you want to go tell your parents now?"

"I guess" I shrugged.

"Okay"

I walked down the stairs and down the hall, Pansy not far behind me. When I reached to doors of my parents office I knocked softly.

"come in" came my mom's reply. I opened the door and spoke

"mother, father I think there is something you should know" I said as my mother looked up. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

My father looked up and said "oh son, what the hell happened to you"

"um..." I began to tap the heel of my foot to the ground, and my lip wobbled. I really didn't want to have to do it but I knew I had to. "Bl- Blaise did this" I sighed and swallowed. Tears spilled onto my cheeks and and I bit the inside of my lip. My mom came over to me and wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't hold in the tears that streamed down my face like a waterfall.

"why. why did he do this to you?" My dad asked. My mom let go of me and I looked at him. I told him the story from the beginning. How we got together and how he would be verbally abusive at times but never this bad. The longer the story went on the more mad dad seemed to get.

"Narcissa, what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"I don't know, group home maybe?" my mom suggested.

"yes, that's a fantastic Idea" He responded pulling out his phone He went to his computer and began looking things up.

"honey, why don't you and Pansy go shopping or something, here take my card" my mom said ushering us out of the room. I didn't want to go shopping let alone out in public looking like a human punching bag, Pansy insisted we go somewhere and that we had to get out of the house so I said I would be okay with going to the public library.

* * *

HARRY POV

I convinced the Dursleys to let me go to the library Wednesday afternoon and I was there for about an hour when the door chimed and I looked up to see Draco walking in with a dark haired girl. For a brief moment I wondered if that was his girlfriend, then I remembered who he was dating. I got up from my chair and went to say hi.

"hey Draco, Oh my gods, what happened to your face" I said when I saw the shiner.

"I got into a fight with a Blaise"he said.

"And he did _that_ to you?" I asked. He nods.

"what.. what were you guys arguing about?" Draco's cheeks pinked and he looked at his feet.

"Oh" was all I said.

"ahem" the girl standing next to Draco cleared her throat and I turned my gaze to her. She grabbed at his arm. To anyone else she would look like his clingy girlfriend.

"who is this Drakey" she said. I noticed when he pinched her side and she gave him a grumpy look.

"this is Harry Potter," he gestured to me. "harry, this is Best friend Pansy Parkinson" he pointed to the girl who had dropped his arm.

"Oh" she said. She held out her hand as if she expected me to lean down kiss it, and that's exactly what I did. I grabbed her hand and watched her eyes as my head went down my lips grazing the soft pale skin other hand. she turned her head to Draco and his eyes widened.

I grinned at him when I straightened up again, his cheeks darkened and he grinned back. We found a table at the back of the library and sat down. He explained to me his moving situation and Pansy told me embarrassing stories about him when he was little. I looked at the clock what had to be hours later and saw it was ten minutes before I had to be home. I looked at them and smiled.

"I need to get going, It was nice meeting you Pansy" I got out of my chair and bowed to her "Madam" I turned to Draco and nodded my head, "Draco"

When I left I could hear Pansy laughing and saying 'I like him'

When I got home the Dursley's were absorbed in the T.V. so I just crawled into my cupboard and laid down on my cot and dreamed of Draco.

* * *

Thursday morning found Draco and Harry in their first hour english class.

"okay, listen up I'm about to give you your next project, what I'm handing to Harry to pass out right now is your rubric. if you want a good grade, let me rephrase that, if you want a good grade then you need to follow this rubric. Okay, those of you who have already gotten yours please take a look at it. this project is worth sixty percent of your semester grade, this is a writing piece is different from others you've had this year you will be writing this paper with partners I will be choosing the people you write this paper with I will give you until next two weeks to do this, you will be allowed to pick your topic but you must run it by me first you have until tomorrow to figure out your topic" Mr. Lupin walked around to his desk after he finished his speech.

People chatted, some about what they were doing their paper over some saying how they hoped they would be partnered together. Mr. Lupin stood up and informed the class of their partners, people groaned but Harry and Draco were happy since they were put together.

Harry was walking from class smiling as a fat kid bumped his shoulder knocking his books from his hands, it was one of Dudley's friends.

"watch where you are going, or were you too busy thinking about that blond kid." he says as Harry bends over to gather his stuff, he stops upon hearing this.

"What?!"

"you heard me you probably jerk off thinking of him, gay wad"

"you have no idea what you're talking about" Harry responds.

"you guys were partnered up, you'll probably go over to his house and you guys will have butt sex"

"I.. " harry just shakes his head and heads to his next class.

In Art a balled up paper hit the back of harry's head and he looked around for the possible person who might have thrown it but noone was looking at his as if they were expecting him to open it. He opened it and knew exactly who it came from when he read it.

 _Butt sex_

* * *

Harry was prodded with dumb things about how he was going to have sex with Draco that night so he was a nervous wreck when he walked through the front door. He could smell the liquor when he walked in and he smiled to himself. He loved it when his uncle vernon was drunk 'because then he would leave him alone and when he asked for something he would say yes.

Harry looked at the clock he had an hour before he was supposed to be at Draco's, it turned out they only live like four blocks from each other. He went into the bathroom being sure to lock it and put a towel under the door. When his uncle vernon was drunk it heightened his sense of smell.

Harry pulled the razor from under the toothbrush holder and slid it clean across his wrist the blood slid down his arm and onto the floor drops colored the floor in patterns as he made 3 more wounds, two on one and two on the other. He put tissue over then and waited for the bleeding to stop before he left for Draco's house.

When Harry got there Draco pulled him up to his room and they sat rolling around in rolly chairs, trying think of things to write our paper over.

"ah-ha!" Draco got up from his seat and his hand latched onto Harry's wrist, splitting one of the lightly scabbed over cuts. Harry hisses in pain and snatches his hand away from Draco's

"i'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"no, I'm fine, did you want to go somewhere?"

"yeah I wanted to show you my library and see if we could get an idea if we are surrounded by books" Draco said.

"okay, lead the way.

They spend a few minutes roaming and Harry doesn't notice when a drop of blood falls onto the polished hard wood floor.

"Harry, are you bleeding" Draco asks.

"What?" harry looks down. "Oh it's nothing"

"There is no way that happened when I grabbed your wrist I barely touched you" Draco said walking over to Harry. He grabbed at his wrist for the second time that nights and thrust the sleeve up his arm. Harry tries to pull away but Draco's hold is tight but not harmful. Draco reveals an arm full of scars, new and old. he shakes his head and rolls up the other sleeve, the same thing. A whimper escapes Harry.

"Draco please"

"Harry, do you cut?" Draco said his silver eyes meeting sad pleading green ones.

* * *

 **A/N: uh-oh Draco knows**

 **R &R my little penguins**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **DISCLAIMED**

* * *

 **DRACO POV**

"Harry do you cut?" I said my silver eyes meeting sad pleading green ones.

"Draco Please I..." Harry took his arms out of my grip and pulled his sleeves down. "I.. I didn't want you to find out, you weren't supposed to, Draco please"

"Harry?" I reach up and tip his head so he is looking at me. Tears drip from his chin onto my hand.

"Harry, you don't need to apologize, I just want to know what would lead you to do such things, to harm yourself" I say.

"I... I can't tell you" He says, he walks around me toward the exit. He's out the doors of my personal library before I realize it. I go after him even though I know I should let him go.

By the time I catch up with him he's halfway to his house, "Harry, please" this time I'm the one pleading.

"just leave me alone Draco" He says walking faster.

"Harry please.." I break into a jog. "ju- just.." I reach for his arm. "STOP!" I yell it and pull him to me. We end up chest to chest, his hand is cold where it landed on the crook in my elbow. His breath condensates on my face, his eyes watery. His lip trembles from crying. He looks so vulnerable and I can't stop myself from leaning forward and melding our lips together.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before I reluctantly pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me "I'm sorry" he whispers.

I close my eyes and sigh "Harry, you don't-" He's gone when I open my eyes again and I am left on the street corner the only thing lighting the path was the street lamps. I walk home in the dark and think **I ruined everything didn't I?**

I wanted to go talk to Blaise but then I realize he wasn't here and that he was the reason I had a black eye. I settled for calling Pansy, she had left a few days ago but said to call anytime.

The phone rang three times before she answered "Hello?"

"Pansy?"

"Draco, hey hon, what's going on?"

"Pansy" my voice broke "Pansy, I really messed up"

"what, what's wrong"

"I messed up. I kissed him pans, I kissed Harry"

"what why?"

"I don't know he was just.. there and... and-"

"Draco, babe, Breathe it's okay"

"I don't know what to do"

"Draco listen to me I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to go to school tomorrow and your going to get through the day no matter what happens, Breathe and call me when you get home can you do that for me?" her voice soothed me over the phone.

"Okay"

"okay good, I gotta go call me tomorrow"

"okay, and Pansy?"

"yes?"

"thank-you"

"okay, goodnight Draco"

"goodnight Pans" the line clicked off and I was alone again but I was much more calm, I took a few deep breaths and climbed the stairs to my room. I got into bed too tired to change.

I drift in and out of sleep that night.

* * *

 **NARRATOR POV**

Harry contemplated asking the Dursley's to let him stay home, even though they would say no. He didn't know how he was going to face Draco. Harry thought it was obvious Draco didn't like him and that he was just feeling sorry for him. And now he knew that Harry cut himself. He ended up going but felt sick the whole walk to school.

"you okay mate you look a little pale?" Ron asked him "well a little paler than usual" "I think I just need a little sleep and I'll be good" Harry said turning his attention unaware who exactly he was waiting for. The blond walked in his hair tousled and eyes red with sleep. He looked totally dreadful. They made awkward eye contact and Harry looked away, blushing.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice startled him. "I meant to tell you something yesterday but I forgot come here" She pulled him away from the group.

"what was that?" She hissed when they were out of hearing range.

"what was what?"

"don't play dumb with me Harry James Potter, I saw that look you and Draco Malfoy shared and I know you guys are supposed to be writing a paper together" she whispered, "has something happened?"

"what!? No!" Harry lied. Hermione raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips her head cocking to the side slightly. "Maybe, Yes"

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"It only just happened last night besides it was only a kiss" Harry said blushing.

"Just a kiss!" She yelled, people looked at them and Harry hissed for her to lower her volume "Just a kiss, Harry you never have just a kiss they either like you or they don't I-" the first bell rang cutting her off mid-sentence.

"would you look at the time" Harry said taking off to his first hour. Which he had with Draco. He visibly deflated at the thought panic rising in his chest. He could feel his breath hitch and his face grow hot.

He entered the room and Mr. Lupin's welcoming smiled dropped from his face and an expression of worry sprang to his features. "Harry are you okay? you look a little splotchy." He asked. Harry's chest and throat began to constrict painfully, and breathing became a problem. He gasped in tiny breaths wheezing loudly, his vision blurred then focused.

"Draco, would you please take Harry to Mrs. Pomfrey, I think he's having a panic attack" The Blonds chair scraped against the floor and he obliged the request.

The room began to spin for harry and his hands grew slippery with sweat, and tingly with numbness. Draco reached him in time to catch him as his eyes rolled back and he fell. The blond scooped up the other and ran from the room. On the way to the nurse's office he couldn't help but notice how light the fainted was.

When he reached the nurse's office It was closed. He sat Harry on his feet his arm holding the limp body. He knocked loudly before hoisting Harry back into his arms Bridal style. The door was opened by a plump woman who gasped at the sight.

"what happened?"

"I don't know, He came into the classroom having a Panic attack and then he fainted, Mr. Lupin told me to bring him here"

* * *

 **A/N: aww poor hare bear**

 **R &R my little Penguins**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **DISCLAIMED**

* * *

 **NARRATOR POV**

Draco sat at harry's side while he slept. He had gotten a pass from Coach peers after lunch and now sat there staring at the others face. The boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?"

"It's okay Harry, you're in the nurse's office" Draco responded.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, you walked into English looking all flushed and stuff, you were breathing really loud and then you fainted, Mr. Lupin said it was a panic attack"

"A panic attack? I haven't had one of those since I was eleven and I found out my parents were murdered and didn't die in a car crash" Harry said.

"What, you're an orphan?" Draco asked surprised.

Harry managed a laugh "no, I live with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley Dursley" Harry said. The topic seemed to bum him out so Draco changed the subject.

"What had you so nervous and panicky?"

"Uh.. nothing I was just thinking too long on a subject and…"

"Harry, you don't have to lie to me" Draco said to him.

"I know it's just-"

"Harry"

"Fine I was thinking about the thing that happened last night"

"That's what you were freaking out about? I think I should be the one freaking out, you left me on a street corner, alone. I had all kinds of thing running through my head and I totally thought I screwed things up, _royally_ " Draco said.

"You did screw things up," Harry started. Draco felt his heart plummet and he felt as if he would cry. He couldn't remember ever feeling this horrible.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to look at you and not want to kiss you, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing running through my head right now" Harry laughed and blushed.

"Kiss Draco, Kiss Draco" Draco said, his voice high pitched. "Is that what your conscience sounds like?" Draco laughed.

"your impression is spot on, you should be an actor" Harry said sarcastically.

"you know I'm thinking about it, it would be a really suit me" he responded.

"right, you would be the worst actor ever, I would be the only person to come see your shows, you'd be famous for being a horrible actor and I, for my hit novel series" Harry said.

"A writer, is that what you want to be?" Draco asked.

"yeah, I enjoy writing I think it would be cool to be an author of a book"

"I never thought of you as a writer I always thought you would pursue something in art"

"while I do enjoy drawing, I like writing more I have loads of journals at home full of stories, I am running out of things to draw and I think that writing is a huge opportunity for something big you can never run out of things to write about, what about you? what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to be a singer/songwriter, that would be cool" Draco said.

"do you have any songs written already?"

"a few"

"can I hear one" Harry asked.

"I don't think so" Harry's face dropped and Draco added "how about, I write a song for you and sing it for you?"

"Okay" Harry nodded.

"okay, I should get back to class" Draco said standing up.

"wait!" Harry yanked his arm pulling him back down onto the cot. He sat up fully and pressed his lips against the blonds, slowly.

when they pulled apart Harry whipered "just to get him to shut up" and pointed to his head. Draco smiled and got up he was exiting the nurses office when he stopped and said.

"oh, and Harry? you can draw me"

* * *

Harry was released from the nurse's office towards the end of sixth hour, after Mrs. Pomfrey blanched for hour over his skinniness and the scars he bore on his wrists. he had made up some excuse about his cat but she hadn't believed him and said that she wouldn't tell any of the teachers if he promised to see her at least once a week and find some coping skills.

Harry ran into ron in the boy's bathroom five minutes until last bell.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

"yeah, I'm sure you heard what happened just stress"

"yeah, when I heard I about had a heart attack I went to visit you but Mrs. Pomfrey said one person at a time and that you were asleep. Apparently that blond asshole was by your side all day did you know?"

Harry blushed and lied "uh... um.. no I was asleep until about an hour ago and he wasn't there because Mrs. Pomfrey"

"Makes sense" Ron said stuffing his junk back in his pants and zipping up. He clapped Harry on the arm and walked out, "see ya later mate"

 **ew, he didn't even wash his hands before he touched me, or after.**

Harry walked over to one of the basins and scrubbed his arms and hands.

When last bell rang Harry was roaming the halls and he just so happened to be outside Draco's classroom.

"hey" He said

"hey" the blond responded.

"so uh..."

"oh! I think I have a subject we can write our story over, it's do in a few days, can you come over tonight?"

"Oh um.. I have to be home to make- I mean to eat dinner so you'd have to come pick me up or they won't let me out if the house family rules" Harry said.

"those are some weird family rules but whatever you say" Draco said as they exited the building. "Is there anything I need to wear or can I just go with a crop top leather jacket and skinny jeans" he joked.

Harry laughed "no it probably be best if you tried to look normal, bye" he said when Draco's car pulled up.

The blond looked over "give me a sec, k?" Harry nodded. The blond ran over to the car and a few seconds later it was driving off without him.

"I told him I'd walk home, let's go" Draco took off, heading off of school grounds, Harry following.

"so um.. about the cutting, you- you won't tell anyone will you?" Harry asked.

"No.. I just want to know why you do it"

"I don't know" Harry fibbed "Bullying perhaps, I'm bullied quite a lot, I think It's the pain, to know that Those people aren't the only ones who can cause me pain, that they don't have something on me, something that can tear a person apart"

"yeah but, you are just adding to it breaking yourself more you're saying 'you can break me to pieces but so can I' I don't see why it's necessary, it's pain it hurts no one likes it"

"but to cause it upon other people makes them jump with joy. I do it cause it makes me feel alive-"

"promise me you'll try to stop" Draco interrupted.

"Draco I-"

"Promise me" He insisted. Harry stayed quite, Draco hung his head "right, see you later" he said before walking off, Harry unaware they had stopped in front of his house.

* * *

 **R &R MY LITTLE PENGUINS**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **DISCLAIMED**

* * *

When Harry entered the Dursley house he opened and shut the door quietly, he looked at the clock on the mantle in the living room, 4:10. He still had time before the Dursley's would expect him to be cooking in the kitchen. He would probably make spaghetti tonight.

He opened the door to his cupboard and winced as it creaked, he waited to hear his uncle lumber down the stairs, when it didn't come he squeezed through the crack and shut it swiftly. He pulled the string and his light flickered on, then off, before staying on. He would need to change that soon.

Harry took out his sketchbook and a graphite pencil, charcoal and oil pastels, he had borrowed the pastels from Mrs. McGonagall. He knew what he was going to draw, himself in charcoal and Draco in pastel. He started with himself, his unruly hair to begin.

He was almost completely done drawing himself when the cuckoo clock went off indicating 5:00. He quickly put his things away and climbed out of his cupboard, he washed his hands at the kitchen sink and grabbed his ingredients. Noodles, Tomato sauce, and Ground beef. He grabbed the biggest pot he could find and filled it halfway with water before setting the temperature on the stove top to high and putting the pan on top. He opened three packages of noodles and broke them in half putting them in the pot.

He put the ground beef in a pan that he grabbed from the dishwasher and turned the dial to seven. He heated up the sauce in another pan. While the noodles boiled and the meat cooked he unloaded the dishwasher and swept the floor.

He strained the beef and dumped it in the sauce he turned the dial to low. He cut up some garlic bread and placed it in the oven at 350. The noodles finished boiling and he strained them setting them back in the pot.

"Hey boy, you almost done in there, I'm starving you worthless peice of crap" Vernon yelled.

"Yessir, almost done" Harry pulled the bread from the oven and placed on a hot pad. He scraped a loogie from his throat and spit it into the sauce, He stirred it in. **That's what you get, enjoy**. He carried the pot of noodles then sauce and lastly the bread to the table.

While they ate like pigs he ran upstairs to the shower. He showered quickly cleaning his body rinsing his hair and nothing extra. Harry climbed out of the tub and toweled off. He threw on the usual dark long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans since he was going over to Draco's tonight. He descended the stairs and threw his clothes in the cupboard onto his cot, Harry grabbed his backpack and made for the living room.

He stopped when the floor creaked and braced himself. Surprise attack, Vernon did those when he had no reason to beat Harry but still wanted to. The punch landed in Harry's gut leaving him panting. The next to his face, he felt blood slide out of his nose and over his lips turning them red. He squinched his eyes shut as the meaty fist slammed into his mouth rattling his teeth. The blows didn't slow or get weaker. Harry sat against the wall bloody, when the doorbell rang. His uncle's hits stopped as he answered the door. **Crap! Draco was coming over.** Vernon never opened the door wide enough for anyone to see inside so harry didn't move where he sat.

"Um.. I'm here for harry, we have a paper to write" Draco's voice carried through the door.

"He's not here, he had detention after school and then he went to the library" Vernon lied and went to shut the door.

"Um sir-" Draco stuck his hand out to stop the door and it slipped from Harry's uncle's grasp, which was slick with blood. The door flew open and Draco stopped when he caught sight of Harry's barely conscious form leaned against the wall his head lulling side to side, blood dripping from his face. The door slammed in his face and he stood there horror struck.

* * *

 **DRACO POV**

The door slammed in my face and I stood there for a few minutes. Did harry's guardians abuse him? Well that much was obvious. I took off down the street to my house, running as fast as I could.

I burst through my front door out of breath,

"DAD!" I yell. "DAD!"

"God, Draco son what is it"

"Call- call the police" I said breathlessly.

"What why?" My father asked taking out his phone.

"I went over to Harry's to get him to come over so we can write our essay and his uncle said he wasn't home, but I knew he was. I'm pretty sure they abuse him"

"Hello, yes I would like to report child abuse…"

After my dad hung up I asked him to take me to harry's house. We got there a few minutes before the police and parked on the side of the road. When the police pulled up their lights weren't on. My dad and I got out of the car and an officer walked up to us.

"Are you the one who called us?" the Officer asked.

"Yes, but my son is the one who alerted me"

"Okay, we can't do anything except open a case maybe hold his guardians for a day and call Child Protective Services" The officer said.

Cops walked around the house in various positions before the front door of their house was burst open. A shriek sounded into the night and yelling. A few moments later I was watching as the police drug out Harry's uncle, a boy from my school who was probably Harry's cousin and a lady who had to be his aunt. Harry was walked out wrapped in a blanket. I ran to him.

"Harry are you okay?" I asked. I looked at him his face tear-stained, fresh ones falling.

"No, Draco"

"I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

"The same reason everyone else never tells"

"Excuse me, I need to take a statement" an officer put his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him.

"Of course" I said. A different officer takes Harry to the ambulance that was called.

"Okay, will you tell me what exactly happened"

"Um… well I had left my house to ask his uncle permission for him to come over because we have a paper to write. And I asked for him, his uncle said that he had detention and had gone to the library after. I knew that wasn't true because I had walked home with him a couple hours before. So I stopped the door from shutting and I suppose it slipped out of his hand and opened further than he intended, that's when I saw him bloody and beaten barely conscious leaned against the wall. His uncle slammed the door in my face and I ram home as fast as I could to tell my dad." I told him the story beginning to end.

"Is there anything that he has done that seemed... weird to you?"

"Um… well he is really withdrawn but he was over at my place the other night and we were talking when I found out he cuts himself. He wouldn't tell me why he just sorta ran" Draco blushed and left out the events that took place after that.

The officer looked at him suspiciously, he closed his notepad and said "okay then we can keep him in custody until CPS finds a place for him but-"

"Um… sorry-" I interrupted him. "There is extra room at my house couldn't he stay there?"

"I don't know you have to ask you father and I the chief" the officer turned and walked over to the chief, he said something and the chief looked at me. He nodded and the officer made his way over to me.

"Chief says he can stay but he needs to come in tomorrow at ten for a statement and to set a court date"

"Okay," I turn to my father who stands a few feet away conversing with an officer. "Dad, the chief said that Harry can stay with us until they find a place for him, is that alright?"

"Of course son he can have Blaise's old room

* * *

I rode in the backseat with Harry on the way home, he didn't say anything just stared out the window. My dad and I shared a sad look in the rear-view mirror.

I showed him up to Blaise's old room and helped him unpack the three duffle bags he had. I waited on his bed as he took his shower.

When he emerged he looked so sad, his eyes red-rimmed with tears his wet hair falling into his eyes, his shirt wasn't ill fitting just big. His sweat pants gathered at his pale feet as he shuffled across the floor. Water from his hair dripped onto his protruding lip. He sat next to me, his scent of mint and antibacterial washed over me.

I looked at him his vibrant green eyes bright with sadness.

"Draco I- " His voice broke and I placed a finger over his lip to stop him from speaking.

"just- don't" I said and kissed him. The kiss was thick from his crying. Heat pooled in my belly and butterflies danced. I pushed my tongue to the roof of his mouth as heat graces my face. My hand went up to his damp hair and I pulled him closer to me my other hand wound around his back, pressing our chests together. I let out soft gasp as his hard member pressed into my thigh. I lay him down gently on top of the quilt placing his head on the pillows.

I lower myself on top of him our chests pressing. He shuffled under me and our cocks rubbed together. A whimper escaped Harry and he pulled at my hair, melding our lips back together. He wrapped his legs around my waist pushing our cocks together. His head flew back and he moaned. I moved my mouth to his neck, biting at pale skin. He flipped us over with unknown strength and straddled my lap. His hands slid under my shirt and my mouth went back to his neck. He thrust his clothed dick onto mine and hissed with pleasure. His hands roamed over my studded nipples his nails grazed them. I bit down on a sensitive part of his neck and he thrust his swollen member into mine in response. we were both panting, our arousal thick in the air.

I could tell he was close his legs tightened around my thighs. A hoarse gasp escaped him and he trembled with need. he rolled off of me and gasped in air.

"we shouldn't- have" he said.

"oh, but we did, can't take it back now"

"take it back? never, wait, a little longer"

"yeah well, I need to shower and have a good wank, with the way this is going I will end up a sexually frustrated whore and it would be your fault" I said.

he chuckled and said, "goodnight Draco"

* * *

 **R &R MY LITTLE BLACK AND WHITE WINTER BIRDS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimed**

* * *

When Draco woke up saturday morning it was 9:00. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He rubbed in his face moisturizer and rinsed his face again. He dressed in a black sweater and light jeans, pushing his boots onto his feet he walked out of his room down the hall and stopped in front of the room Harry was staying in. He knocked twice and opened the door when he got no answer.

He held in his laughter as he looked at Harry, He was dancing around the room with headphones in attached to his Ipod. He was holding the Ipod in his hand which were raised above his head while he spun in circles, his eyes closed.

Draco walked in and stood a foot away and waited for Harry to notice him. Harry opened his eyes when his song ended and jumped when he saw the blond.

"What are you listening to?" he asked as he grabbed an earphone and put into his own ear.

"Umm.." Harry said. Draco began to nod his head to the beat, the song was catchy.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"It's uh.. It's Set It Off"

"What's that?"

"It's a rock band, I really like their music and their lead singer, Cody Carson, is totally hot" Harry said and then he blushed.

"What is this song called, it has weird lyrics"

"It's called 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing' It's one of my favorites" Harry said.

"It's catchy, what else do you have on hear?" Draco asked.

"We can listen to the if you want, I'll start from the beginning" Harry said moving over to his bed.

"Okay what's first"

"Well, it doesn't go in any certain order just the way I downloaded them" Harry said. "First is 'Death Of A Bachelor' By Panic! At The Disco"

Draco listened to the words,

 _Do I look lonely_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me_

 _I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hookie_

 _With the best of the best_

 _Pull my heart out of my chest_

 _So that you can see it too_

 _I'm walking the long road….._

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

"I like this, what's next?" Draco asked.

"Um it looks like 'Nicotine' By Panic!" Harry responded.

"That's the same guy we just listened to right?"

"Oh. yeah"

"So, when did you get into this sorta music?"

"Don't know, I think I heard it on someone's ringtone at school and I thought it sounded cool, So I googled the lyrics and figured out the band" Harry said.

"Cool, oh um I almost forgot you should get dressed, you have to see the police at 10:00" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I forgot" Harry said his face dropping.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood"

"No, no.. It's… it's okay"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, now shoo"

"Yeah, sorry" Draco said leaving the room with a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

When Harry came down stairs he was wearing white pants with holes and a white sweater that he stole from Draco's closet.

"Is that my sweater?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, sorry" Harry said, taking the half eaten chocolate donut from the blond's fingers.

"Hey!"

"What?" Harry said, mouth full of donut.

"Nevermind" Draco waved it away.

"Hi boys, we need to get going in about ten minutes, and Draco your mother will be home Tomorrow I have informed her of last nights events, not the abuse, but she knows we had a run in with the police and that you have a friend staying over"

"Yeah, okay" Draco said.

"Harry, was it?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded and the man continued. "My wife would be ecstatic to meet you but beware she loves hugs" Harry and Draco laughed. As lucius turned to leave, he checked his watch,

"Eight minutes til go time" the blond man said, then he walked outside. Harry looked down at the small piece of donut in his hand and he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey?" Draco said softly placing a hand on harry's arm as he sat down. The boy had his eyes set on his fidgeting hands.

"Look at me" Draco said just as soft as the first time. He grabbed the Dark-haired teen's chin and gently turned it toward him. Harry's eyes were wet with tears.

"It's going to be okay" Draco said rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

"I don't want to do this, Draco" Harry said his voice cracking.

"I know, but it's necessary"

"I just want all of it to be over" Harry said as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"I know" Draco said as he pulled the teen into his arms wrapping him tightly. Harry cried wetting the blond's shoulder. Harry pulled back minutes later and wiped his nose,

"Sorry I messed up your outfit" Harry said.

"It doesn't matter it will dry" Draco soothed. "Come on we should get going" Draco said and they stood up from the kitchen chair.

* * *

The drive to the Police Department was quiet, Harry fidgeted in the backseat and Draco sat in the front away from Harry to give him space and because he couldn't do anything like hold his hand while his father was in the car. Lucius didn't know about him and Harry Draco wasn't sure how to tell him.

When they got out of the car Harry began to hyperventilate.

"harry? Harry! Breathe. they are just going to ask you a few questions and then it will all be over. We can go home and it will be over" Draco said grabbing Harry's arm. Harry followed the blond's instructions as Lucius led them inside.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy" An officer from the other night greeted.

Hello" Lucius said back.

Harry's hands were clenched at his sides. Draco bumped his side affectionately and discreetly grabbed Harry's fisted hand. The boy's hand slowly uncurled and relaxed in the blond's hold.

"we just need to take Mr. potter in for some questions, shouldn't take more than ten minutes then you guy's can be on your way" The officer said looking at Harry. The teen took a deep breath and followed the now retreating officer. the Officer led them to an interrogation room and harry sat in the chair opposite of him.

"I am Officer Kagel, I just want to ask you a few questions, Is that okay?" The man said. Harry nodded and the man continued

"Okay name and date of birth please"

"Um... Harry James Potter, September 28, 2001" Harry said

"alright and that makes you... 16?" Officer Kagel Said

"yes..."

"Okay can you tell me what exactly your relatives did to you"

"Um...

* * *

 **A/N: I know this isn't harry's actual birthday but I had it placed during school so...**

 **Draco is already 16 so now they are both the same age**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **DISCLAIMED**

* * *

Harry came out of the Interrogation room shaky and anxious, Draco was at his side in a matter of seconds when he saw the state the dark-haired teen was in.

"Harry, are you okay, what happened?" the blond asked. He wanted to cry, he hated seeing Harry like this.

Harry wrapped his arms around his body as he shook uncontrollably. Draco wrapped his hands around harry and told him that it would be okay even though he had no idea what had happened.

Lucius came into the hall where the boys were standing embracing each other. He looked at his son and smiled softly, he could tell his son cared for the boy and he would wait until Draco felt the time to tell him.

"Hey?" The man spoke in a soft volume, his son looked up at him with curious grey-silver eyes.

"I need to go, I got called in for a meeting, I'll send Dobby to pick you up, okay?" The man said. Draco just nodded not wanting to speak. Lucius turned and disappeared from the hall.

Draco held onto Harry tighter as the teen's body wracked with sobs.

"Hey, we need to go Dobby is going to be here in a minute" Draco whispered softly in the boys ear. Harry weeped silently as Draco led him from the building and out into the parking lot. The Black SUV pulled up seconds later and Draco led Harry into the car. He climbed in and watched as Harry buckled himself and pulled his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and hid his face in his knees.

Dobby looked at Draco through the rear-view mirror and gave him a sympathetic smile. Draco smiled back and turned his attention back to Harry who was shaking and gasping.

"Harry?" the blond asked, he received no answer and decided to let him be.

When Dobby pulled into the driveway Harry had bolted from the car in less than five seconds. Draco didn't run after him, he shouldn't. He instead walked calmly to the house and upstairs to the shower.

Draco took his time letting the steaming water caress his skin, he washed slowly and watched the suds flow down the drain. His mind wandered but he kept them off Harry.

When Draco was done and dressed he slowly made his way to his bedroom. He wondered what was up with Harry and hoped he snapped out of it soon, or maybe he could help by talking to him. Draco dumped his dirty clothes in his laundry basket and makes his way down the hall to Harry's room.

"Hey" Draco said softly as he knocked and opened the door. The room was dark and Draco could make out Harry's silhouette by the light casting in from the hallway.

Harry looked up startled, his eyes wide with fear.

"It's just me" Draco said gritting his teeth, he hated them. Harry's Aunt and Uncle, they did this to him and Draco hated them for that.

Draco walked over to the boy huddled in the center of his bed knees pulled up and arms wrapped tightly around himself. He sat at the edge of the bed not to close. He was afraid that if he got any closer the boy in front of him would just shatter to pieces. Draco reached for the lamp beside Harry's bed and turned it on only to see the green-eyed teen flinch.

Draco turned the light back off and said "Harry? Harry will you tell me what happened?"

Draco still sat on the edge, now in the dark when he felt Harry's hand ghost over his own. Searching for the love that he has yet to receive. The blond grabbed the hand and held tightly as he asked again,

"Harry, please. Tell me, what happened?"

"I… I just didn't realise" Harry's broken voice pierced the dark room.

"Didn't realise what?"

"I didn't realise exactly how horrible they were, not until I told that man the story, even after I told him I still feel like It's a secret I have to bear alone" Harry whimpered.

"Oh harry, you don't have to carry this weight alone, I am here and you can tell me anything" Draco soothed.

"Can I.. Can I t-tell you m-my sto- story" Harry stuttered out.

"Of course, I'm here to listen" Harry took a few deep breaths and began his story

"I'm not really sure when it all s-started so I'll tell you f-from the beginning of my l-life. I don't remember this but I w-was told that when I was f-fifteen months old my d-dad forgot to turn off the stove after cooking dinner and it st-started a house f-fire, they were both burned alive and I was the on-only one who survived, ap-parently Mrs. Mcgonagall the art t-teacher and Principle Dumbledore found me and brought me to my Aunt and Uncle"Harry took a few deep breaths and was quiet for a minute.

"At first they were good to me, I had my cousin's second bedroom and I got fed at every meal and got toys. I got to go on outings and play at the park with Dudley, I was happy" Draco felt Harry's hand began to shake in his as he continued so he held on tighter.

"Then when I turned four and I was able to comprehend things better and understand they threw me out of Dudley's room and into the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't understand that, I sat and cried in the dark for hours. Then my aunt opened the door and told me to 'get out and learn to do some chores' so she taught me how to cook and clean, how to tend to her garden and do laundry. I was their slave and I didn't even realise it."

"Then one day when I was a little over five in a half, My uncle came to the cupboard door and told me it was time to do my chores, so I stepped out and begun them but stopped and said 'how come Dudley doesn't have to do chores' and that was the last time I talked back to him for a while, actually the last time I talked at all to anyone. He beat me unconscious, only for a few hours. I woke up in time to cook dinner."

"Usually I got to eat with them when I cooked but when I sat down at the table Uncle vernon's face turned purple with rage and he was shaking. I was scared I had never seen his so mad. He dragged me from the table and into the entry I was kicking and screaming, terrified, I had wet myself and that seemed to make him more mad. He slapped me across the face, hard, I had a bloody nose. Then he shoved me out onto the front porch and locked me out. It was ate so everyone was at home and they didn't want to wake anyone so they turned off the porch light."

"After being thrown into the dark cupboard for hours, I was afraid, no, terrified of the dark so I tried to make myself as small as possible against the door and I fell asleep. I remember waking up in the bushes a few feet away from the door. I was shivering, it had gotten cold and I was wearing ratty shorts that were my cousins and he was huge so they were falling off of me and I had no shirt on, my uncle had taken it off while I was unconscious. It hurt to move because my joints were stiff from the cold. I had dried blood on my face and it was early morning like six. People were starting to get up to go to work."

"My aunt petunia was the one who drug me inside she gave me a bucket of soapy water and set me in front of a body length mirror and told me I had ten minutes to clean myself" Harry paused for a moment and said,

"Draco? I don't want to talk about this right now, I know I asked to tell you but, I'm kinda tired and I've already told someone today, can I tell you everything another time?"

"I know you must be exhausted and it's okay Harry, goodnight" Draco said softly as he got up to leave, He walked slowly to make it to the door safely, the room was clean so It wasn't that hard.

"Wait… Draco?" Harry said as the room filled with light from the hallway. The blond turned.

"Stay?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Draco nodded and shut the door walking back over to the boy. There was the rustle of sheets as the brunet moved over to make a place for the blond. Draco climbed in between the sheets next to Harry and laid on his back.

Harry laid on his side away from Draco for several minutes, as Draco's breathing deepened and he drifted into sleep he was vaguely aware of the movement next to him and then the head on his chest and the heartbeat he could feel against his abdomen, or the arm around his torso. Nor his arm around the other body in a protecting manner.

Both boys slipped into an easy dreamless sleep.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy got home at nine am and greeted her husband, she immediately went upstairs to see her son. She knocked on the door to his room and received no answer. She assumed he was still asleep and walked in the room. She found the silver and white decorated room empty. She looked down the hall in the bathroom and found that empty as well, lastly she looked in Blaise's old room and she remembered they had a guest as she opened the door.

She found her son in the king sized bed with a dark-haired boy. She smiled. Draco held the boy, back to chest. Draco's arms were wrapped around the boy and the boy's hands came up to grip the forearm of her son's right arm. Draco's left hand held fast to the boy's left arm. The comforter was strewn and their legs were tangled together.

Draco looked so peaceful. She studied the brunet's features. He had dark hair and long thick black lashed. His eyebrows were delicately arched and he had full lips, there was bruising on the cheek she could see and his bottom lip was spilt. She hoped that wasn't Draco's doing.

She slipped from the room, introduction and good mornings could wait another hour or so. She walked down the stairs and smiled at her husband.

"What, what is that look for?" Lucius questioned his wife.

"Nothing" she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh no, it's something and I don't like that look"

Narcissa moved over to Lucius and kissed his cheek "It's nothing Darling, I assure you"

She sat down beside him at their small dining table. Lucius gave her a look and went back to his breakfast and the newspaper. Narcissa placed a pastry onto her plate and poured herself a cup of orange juice.

Draco woke up to find himself in bed with Harry pulled close to his chest. He nestled his nose into the smaller boys neck and smiled.

"Harry?" 'He whispered softly. The other boy squirmed slightly, but settled back down. Draco smiled and unwrapped himself from Harry, being sure not to wake him. He pulled the covers over the boy's shoulder and kissed his forehead. Draco quietly slipped from the room and to his own. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He made note to shower later. He brushed his hair and dressed himself in a red polo and black skinny jeans. He walked down the stairs wo find Harry already there. Sitting next to his mom, he was wearing all black.

Draco looked at his mom and smiled, the one he received made him groan inwardly. He knew that smile. Narcissa got up and inclined her head toward the hall beckoning him to follow. He looked at Harry and put up a finger to tell him to wait a second, he followed his mom out into the hall.

"Did dad tell you why he's here?" Draco asks before Narcissa open's her mouth.

"No, but I do know what I saw this morning, Draco If you-"

Draco put up his hand and cut her off "no mom, you don't know what he's been through, you can't tell dad that he's more than a friend to me, no one can know right now"

"Okay" she nodded. Draco walked back into the kitchen and sat next to Harry.

"Morning, father" Draco greeted.

"Morning Draco" Lucius answered before they lapsed into a awkward silence.

"Father, mother can Harry and I go work on our paper for english in the library?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course darlings, go ahead" Narcissa spoke. Draco got up, grabbed Harry's wrist and drug him to the library.

They sat in chairs at a table and Draco stared at Harry.

"What?" Harry said grinning

"nothing, you're just really beautiful" Draco said not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Draco..." Harry blushed

"what? I'm not lying"

Harry looked at his hand and Draco scooted his chair closer to Harry. Harry turned his head slightly toward him and the blond moved pushing their lips together. Harry pushed into the kiss, his hand trembled as he brought it up to Draco's silky white blond locks. the brunet moved from his seat into the blonds lap, Draco's hands trailed down Harry's back to rest on the lower part pulling them closer together. Harry pulled on the hair he held making the blond groan. Draco moved his lips to harry neck ravishing the skin.

Harry's head flew back and he ground his hips into Draco's. the blond's tongue flicked out and grazed over the irritated skin on Harry's neck. Harry tugged on Draco's hair again to bring their lips back together, grinding all the while. Harry's tongue slid into Draco mouth and the blond sucked on it making Harry moan.

"Draco.." Harry gasped out pulling away.

"mmmh" Draco's voice vibrated through Harry as he moved back to his neck.

"we- we are supposed to be w-working" Harry moaned.

"yeah?" Draco licked Harry's earlobe and began to nibble it.

"Draco.." Harry moaned and pulled himself off of the blond.

"right, sorry" Draco's said, cheeks splashed with pink.

"it's okay, now what did you want to do our topic... oh yeah we were supposed to have already told Mr. Lupin what we are doing our paper over, maybe he will give us and extension"

"oh right... I was thinking we could do our paper over abuse.. but only if you are comfortable with it" Draco said.

"oh um... yeah we could do that, plus since I have experience we can write easier"

"yeah.. okay" Draco leaned over and kissed his cheek

"alright chop, chop we have until next thursday" Harry said blushing.

* * *

 **R &R my little penguins **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMED**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **HARRY POV**

We work for an hour on our paper, before I give up all together. I place my pen beside one of the many books we opened and wait for Draco to notice. he glances at me and sets down his pen,

"what's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore" I say

"can't take what?"

"you know _what_ , you've been touching me, running your hand up and down my thigh getting closer to my- and then straying away and it's frustrating" I say.

"too bad there is nothing we can do about that" Draco says teasingly

"come here" I growl yanking him by the collar smashing our mouths together. I bite his lip and he moans. my hands trail down his sides and his wind up behind my neck and on my crotch. he rubs his hands down my length and I moan into our kiss. I buck my hips forward into his hand and he squeezes, causing me to moan even louder, breaking our kiss. I trail down his neck and let my tongue dip beneath the collar of his red polo.

"oh you're taking lead, I like it" Draco grins

"shut up" I mumble against his skin. my hands find their way under his shirt, I tweak his studded nipple experimentally and I am rewarded with a breathless, needy moan.

"Merlin Harry, I- Unngh" He trails off as my hand dips into his pants ghosting over his erection.

"what, Draco?" I whisper in his ear teasingly "what do you want?"

"t-touch me" He gasps.

"is that all you want, just to touch you?" I ask nibbling his earlobe.

"oh god! Please- I.." I cut him off kissing him hard my hands abandon his studded nipples and straining cock, and card through his silky blond hair.

"What are you boys doing?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice asks the question. We jump apart and look at her. Draco's hair is ruffled and his shirt is twisted, the button on his jeans are undone and his face is flushed completely. Whereas my glasses just sit crooked on my nose.

"Mother… we- well you see we were working on the paper, have been for quite sometime now but then, well …" Draco trails off blushing furiously. I am looking at my hands feeling guilty that we were just making out, amongst other things in a library.

"Right, you two go get cleaned up, your Father and I want to visit an old friend a few hours away and then we can go eat out" Narcissa says to Draco.

"Right" Draco answers getting up, I follow him out of the book room and up stairs.

"Look harry, you don't have to feel bad about my mom catching us, she already knows and apparently she saw us sleeping this morning" He says. I blush hard and go to my room.

I flop onto my bed and bury my face in my pillow groaning. I cannot believe Draco's mom caught us- I groan again, I can't believe his mom walked in. I sit on my bed and wait for Draco to come for me it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

DRACO POV

I take a shower and dress in my nicest yet casual outfit I have clean and set off to Harry's room.

I knock on the door lightly "Harry?"

"Come in" I walk into the room to find him lying on his bed with a book. He looks up giving me his attention.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" I ask

" _The Titan's Curse,_ it's a book" He says

"Naw, really" I say sarcastically.

He laughs and his eyes fill with joy. I can feel my breath hitch and I am thrown into an old memory. No not a memory a dream.

 _He laughs joyfully and his vibrant green eyes dance. He pulls me closer and hugs me,_

" _Come on dray, let's dance" we move to the music. He wears a black tuxedo over a black shirt, his eyes shine bright under his jet black hair and behind his round glasses_. _A smile adorns his face as the pace of the music changes and he begins to waltz. I laugh and watch his feet. The dream quickly turns morbid as a fat man bursts into the ballroom with a whip._

 _The room morphs into something different. The tile floor is replaced with carpet. And the people I hadn't noticed around us disappeared. The constant chatter of people was replaced with that of a television. A couch appeared. A living room._

" _You thought you could run, you thought you could hide, you fool I told you before I will always find you" the man snarled and the whp cracked as it came across his face._

 _The boy dropped to his knees and cried, "I'm sorry uncle, I am sorry I-I won't d-do it again"_

" _Shut up! I don't want to hear your apologies" the whip cracked again and I yelled,_

" _Stop it!" the man looked at me_

" _W-what are you doing h-here?" the boy said._

" _What!?" I asked confused._

" _You're n-not supposed to be here" the boy shakes his head._

" _But-"_

" _No! You're not s-supposed to- you have to go!" the boy gets up and begins pushing me._

" _What? No! I'm not leaving you" I say._

" _Boy! I'll teach you to push around our guests"_

" _No! No uncle I'm sorry" the boy begins to cry again his emerald orbs leaking. He looks at me with a pleading expression._

' _Please' he mouths. I look at his uncle who is slowly approaching._

" _I'm going to punish you for what you have done and then you are going to go to your cupboard and you are not going to come out until I say!" the fat man spat. The boy nodded furiously, his black hair swishing around him._

 _The man raises the whip,_

" _NO!" I scream_

" _Oh, do you need to be punished as well?" the man says._

" _No!, you leave him alone!" I say._

" _Please you are not supposed to be here, he- he'll kill you too"_

 _"kill me too?, what are you saying, who else has he killed?" I ask bewildered._

 _"I can't-"_

 _"please, I have to know" I plead._

 _"mom and dad told me to hide and not to say anything, I can't tell you" He cries_

 _"your mom and dad? where are they?"_

 _"they are dead" my eyes widen at the new information_

 _"did he-"_

" _Draco?" A voice in my ear, I look around_

"Draco!" Harry's voice pulls from the dream and I turn to look at the boy next to me. His face is pulled into a worried expression.

And then I break. I fall to my knees and began to cry helplessly, like a blubbering idiot. I've known, this whole time I have known he was abused, and I just couldn't remember. That Nightmare so many nights ago when Blaise was ignoring me after our shopping trip. Could Harry's uncle have killed his parents?

"Draco?" his voice is soft as he sits down next to me, his arms wrapping around me. He holds me and I cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I say once I get my bearings together. "I'm not supposed to be the one to fall apart, _I'm_ supposed to be there for _you_ "

"Draco it's okay, we are supposed to be here for each other" he says softly pulling me into a hug. He pushes me away, hands on my shoulders,

"You ready to go? I'm sure your parents are waiting"

"Right, yeah let's go" I have questions, and so many at that. They will have to wait until another time. We walk down the stairs in time to hear my mom tell us to hurry up. We meet my parents in the white limousine. I climb into the vehicle after harry the seats are connected to make an L. In front of the longest part of the seat is a bar of soda's and pastries. Also different types of cheese and crackers. I sit as close to Harry as I can without giving us away to my father.

"So father, how come we are using the limo instead of the SUV?" I ask.

"The SUV is in the shop, I'm changing the colors of the interior and exterior, it's going to be there for awhile" he answers.

"Really? What colors?"

"Red Interior and Black Exterior"

"Oh my gods that's gonna look so cool!" Harry says.

"yeah, hey listen, I need to speak with your mother. I am gonna raise the partition" Lucius says raising the privacy wall.

the boys sit in silence for awhile.

"oh did I show you what Mr. Malfoy got me?!" Harry asks.

"no, what?" He pulls out an Iphone 6 plus and I look at it.

"it's the same as mine, just a different color mine's gold. he gave me mine last night in the driveway after our trip to the Police Department, oh hey give me your number"

"okay" The boys trade numbers and text each other experimentally.

 **H: Draco?**

 **D: Hey**

 **H: Hey, we should give each other nicknames**

 **D: okay what do you want me to call you?**

 **H: I don't know maybe 'hare' or my friends call me 'Hare Bear' my name is already a nickname within itself**

 **D: really, what's it short for?**

 **H: my full name is actually Harrison Severus James Potter**

 **D: why Severus?**

 **H: Remus tells me he is my godfather and that he lives in asia**

 **D: Remus? as in Mr. Lupin?**

 **H: yeah, he and my parents were friends growing up. anyway what should I call you?**

 **D: oh you can just call me 'Dray' or 'Dragon'**

 **H: cool**

 **D: Hey Harry, can I ask you something?**

 **H: technically you just did, but sure**

 **D: how did your parents die?**

for the first time since we exchanged numbers I looked up. A sad look spread across his features.

"They were killed" Harry says.

"do- do you know who killed them?"

"no" A lie

* * *

 **LUCIUS POV**

"cissy, I know that there is something going on, did you see something?" I ask my wife, whispering so my son and his 'friend' couldn't hear us.

"Lucy, you know I can't tell you even if I did" she says.

I smile at my nickname "can you at least tell me, are they- are they, you know" I say blushing.

"Having sex" she says bluntly. "no they are not I have not been here for a full day yet I can tell"

"how can you"

"it's the way they act around each other, innocent and protective means that there is something there, protective and not so innocent means they engage in sexual activities just not full blown anal sex and too protecting, too innocent well then you've lost them"

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but which category do they fall under?"

"the second"

"oh god, how do you know?" I groan

"lower the partition, watch" she says. I lower the divider and watch through the rear view mirror

"hey boys?" they both look up, "we are almost there don't do anything too time consuming" She says wagging her brow. They both blush furiously and reflexively inch closer to each other. I raise the partition again and look at her

"that could have just been something like teenage testosterone or something" I say

"oh trust me hun, it wasn't"

"you caught them!" I accuse

"a couple times" she shrugs

* * *

hours later found Harry and Draco in Draco's room preparing for bed, seeing as they had school the next day.

"do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Draco asked.

"sure" Harry shrugged "but sleep only no foreplay"

"come on, not even a little" Draco pouted

"not even a tiny bit" Harry confirmed. The blond pulled him into a hug and began to kiss his neck.

"I mean it Dray, stop it" Harry pushed him away.

"fine" Draco huffs disappointed but his sadness was soon forgotten "hey you used my nickname!"

"yeah, I know" Harry blushed, and crawled into Draco's bed.

"No fair, I always sleep on the right side" Draco fussed

"don't be such a baby, I am the guest in here, I get to pick"

"fine then I'll just sleep on the floor"

"Fine" Harry scooted to the other side "get in you insufferable git" Harry yawned.

"thanks"

"Goodnight, Draco"

"Goodnight Harrison"

"I hate you" Harry informed

"I hate you too" the blond answered cuddling into his- he didn't know. "Harry?"

"what?" said boy yawned.

"Are you my boyfriend, cause I really want you to be"

"Sure Dray, I'll be your boyfriend"

* * *

the next morning Draco woke at seven-fifty to a knock on his door.

"Mr. Draco, are you and Mr. potter ready, school starts in ten minutes" Dobby the butler asked.

"fuck! shit!" Draco bolted upright

"Harry! get up we are late" Draco shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

"wha!" Harry mumbled a response as he rose from bed slowly.

"we-we'll be right there go wait for us in the car please Dobby!" Draco said

"yes Mr. Draco" the driver did as he was told and Harry left for his room to find clothes. Draco changed into washed out skinny jeans and a green polo.

He pulled out his phone to check the time 7:58. He quickly put on his shoes and ran down the hall to the bathroom. he grabbed his and Harry's toothbrush and some toothpaste. He wrapped them in paper towels and put them in the small pouch of his bag. The blond exited the bathroom and knocked loudly on Harry's bedroom door.

"come on, Harry!" The door opened and Draco grabbed his arm pulling him out.

"ow, careful" Harry said pulling his arm out of his boyfriends grasp.

"sorry! sorry now come on"

"but I haven't brushed my teeth yet" Harry protested turning for the bathroom.

"doesn't matter, GO! GO! GO!" the ran down the stairs and outside, Draco groaned when he saw the limo "I forgot the SUV was in the shop" Harry pulled his phone from his pants, 8:02.

they climbed into the limo and sat anxiously for fifteen minutes. Traffic lights and Traffic making the trip longer than usual.

"Hey Dobby, could you maybe write a note explaining why we are late?" Draco asked when they stopped at a red light.

"Yes Mr. Draco. would you like me to write it for both you and Mr. Potter?"

"yes"

once they got to school Draco asked the desk lady to give the ten extra minutes so they could go to the bathroom. She did so reluctantly and they set off to the deserted bathroom.

"Here" Draco handed Harry his toothbrush and the toothpaste as he turned on the water. Harry lifted his shirt and prodded at one of the many bruises on his side.

"are you alright?" Draco asked

"yea, I'll be fine" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot to set the alarm last night!"

"Is that why we were late?"

"yeah, why else" Harry shrugged in answer. The locks on one of the stalls clicked and Harry and Draco looked back surprised. Ron Weasley stepped from behind the stall door looking at Harry disbelieving.

"so what you're all buddy buddy with the enemy" Ron said.

"the enemy?" Harry was taken aback.

"I know he bullied you him and his dumb friend we-" The redhead broke off

"you what?" Harry asked.

"oh! he didn't tell you what he did?" Draco asked fury in his voice.

"He didn't tell me what!"

"That he picked a fight with me and Blaise one morning when you weren't here" Draco said.

"Ron!? is that true?" Harry asked bewildered.

"you should have heard the things they were saying abo-"

" _I_ wasn't saying anything, that was-"

"Can't you just stay out of it, it's none of your fucking business!" The redhead raged, He pushed Draco and the blond fell into the sink, his fringe falling out of place and over his eyes.

"you know, I hate when people tell me that something isn't my business when it definitely isn't theirs" Draco Pushed himself off the counter.

"What the matter you boyfriend ain't here to fight for you?" Ron sneered when Draco didn't immediately advance on him.

"Oh," Draco walked forward and yanked the redhead closer by the front of his shirt "I can hold my own, I don't need Blaise here to fight for me"

"Really, I heard he got sent off to a mental institution cause he beat up you and your family" Ron struggled against the blonds hold. Draco dropped him.

"what you-"

"Will both of you stop it you are fighting in the men's room for crying out loud, Ron, I can be friends with whoever I want, neither of you need to be picking fights with each other!" Harry exclaimed.

"He is-" Both boys started.

"Okay that's it I'm going to class, I suggest you both do the same" Harry walked from the bathroom, both boys after him. He ignored their antics and ron soon went his separate way, Draco trailed behind his boyfriend in silence.

Harry knocked on his english classroom's door and Mr. Lupin let them in taking their notes,

"Harry can I speak with you after class?" Mr. Lupin asked, stopping Harry from going to his seat.

"sure" Harry managed a smile and Mr. Lupin let him go. Draco watched Harry through his fringe and sighed when he didn't look at him.

"Harry?" Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder after he had sat down.

Harry shrugged it off and put up his hand cutting off any other words "Don't. I don't even want to talk to you right now" Harry put in his headphones and listened to his music.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Harry said after the classroom hand emptied.

"Yes I wanted to talk with you about your situation with the Police Department, Have they set a court date yet?"

"Excuse my suspicion sir but, how do you know about that" Harry asked worried it ended up in the paper or something.

"My ex Husband is working your case"

"Ex Husband, you're gay?" Harry asked

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"not at all sir, so Officer Kagel is Your Ex husband?"

"Yes, at a time we were all that mattered to each other" Lupin said.

"Oh, well yeah my court date is in three weeks and they said they might put me in foster care if the Dursley's are found guilty"

"yes, that would make sense, anyways you should run along" Mr. Lupin said.

"okay, Oh! I meant to tell you that Draco and I decided to do our paper over abuse, if that's okay" Harry said

"yes yes, that should be fine. How is Mr. Malfoy doing anyway, he seemed rather down today"

"He's fine sir, I'm sure he appreciates your concern"

"Yes, you really are a bright kid"

"Sir?"

"Nothing run along class is to start soon" Mr lupin said as kids began to file in.

"Right, goodbye sir" Harry walked from the classroom, his face adorned with a smile. Mr. Lupin could be really weird at times.

* * *

Harry ignored Draco for the rest of the school day, in the car on the way home and for an hour in his bedroom, that is until Draco came knocking. Harry chuckled to himself the song he was listening was ironic given their current situation. He unplugged his headphones and turned the volume on his phone up all the way so Draco could hear it.

 _So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin,_

 _Baby you're knockin'_

 _But there ain't no way I'm gonna let you in_

 _Not again_

 _So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'_

 _But baby you're better off walkin_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna let you in_

 _Never again, no not again_

Draco sighed and knocked again. Several times until Harry was fed up. He turned down his music and went to the door.

"Come on babe, open-" The door flew open and Draco caught sight of an irritated Harry. "Gee you sure know how to hold a grudge"

Harry looked murderous at the sentence.

"wrong thing?" Draco winced and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I got into a fight with your friend I was being really immature forgive me?" Draco apologised and walked into the room to sit on Harry's bed.

Harry sighed and sat next to his boyfriend "you are right it was immature, but so is me holding a grudge so yeah I forgive you"

"good, cause I have a feeling you can ignore someone for longer than ten hours" He leaned over but instead of kissing Harry he began tickling him. Harry jerked and fell onto the bed laughing. Harry's laugh was contagious, it reminded Draco of Christmas bells tinkling.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the wait, here you go. the song is knockin' by Freddie Stroma**

 **R &R my lil penguins**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Sorry it's been a good while since I have posted, and I, as usual, have no excuse. I know you guys are probably disappointed with my lack of posting lately and I am sorry. I'm a bit disappointed in myself as well. I was accepted into a college prep school for next year and I'm excited about that. it means I'm smart. again I have no excuses, and I should shut up so you can start the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **DISCLAIMED**

The following two weeks had Harry stressing like crazy. His court date was a week away, and with every passing day his stress level rose. Draco was worried that Harry would make himself sick. He had tried to take his boyfriend's mind off of the looming court date, but nothing seemed to brush it away, even for an hour or so.

Harry's grades in his classes quickly dropped from high a's to low c's. He wasn't able to pay attention to anything nor keep a conversation for longer than two minutes. He slowly drifted away from his friends and Draco. And spent more time in his room listening to music and reading.

Harry's appetite shrunk and he stopped coming down for meals.

At 7 am on the friday before the court date found Draco sitting up in bed talking to Pansy.

"I know, he won't even come out of his room. He never eats anymore and the closer the court date the worse he looks. The few times I have seen him over these past few weeks he looks more worn than the last. I'm really worried Pansy. I can't get through to him, I don't know what to do."

"Draco, honey. He just needs time, he is really stressed about the upcoming date. Try to make him eat something. He probably won't be able to stomach anything hard or heavy, so make him some soup or something."

"Yeah okay, i'm just really scared... Pansy I don't want to lose him. I can't, not now. We need each other. Mother and Father told me that Blaise is getting out of the facility soon. He will still live here but if Harry is still here then he will have the guest room down stairs. If Harry's relatives are found guilty he will be put into foster care. I just hope they don't move him far away."

"Listen, I know you care about him, a lot but, I have to go but I love you and Harry will be fine, just talk to him"

"Okay thank you, I love you too"

"Kay, bye" the line clicked off and Draco set his phone on his night stand. He didn't have to be up for another fifteen minutes so he decided he would just lay in his bed and be lazy before he had to go to school to do loads of nothing for eight hours.

Draco hadn't even got comfortable under his blanket before someone knocked. He crawled out of bed and the cold air hit his bare legs. He had slept in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He made a note to change the air temp to seventy-two at night.

He opened the door to find his boyfriend standing there, shivering in nothing but towel.

"Harry, what's wrong?" the concern that laced Draco's voice made Harry want to puke. How could someone care for him so much. How could he look at him and not want to slam the door in his face.

Harry had woken up and taken an ice cold shower, he had looked at himself in the mirror and criticised every inch of his skin, finding a flaw everywhere. He couldn't understand why Draco and his family even dealt with him. He was a burden.

"Harry?" Draco said again. Harry raised his shaking arm and pushed Draco into his room, the blonde stumbled.

"Why?" Harry croaked.

"What? Harry, what's wrong" Draco asked his boyfriend bewildered. Harry stepped into the room closer to him. Draco reached out to grab him. Harry flinched and jerked away,

"No. don't touch me, I want you to tell me why? Is it a game? Some sort of charity case, for you and your rich family. Why!?" Harry pushed him after every sentence. Draco ended up sprawled on to of his comforter.

"Just- Just tell me why" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, where is this coming from?" Draco sat up on his bed. Harry walked closer and leaned in until they were nose to nose,

"Is it because I give you-" he kissed him hard for a good five seconds "things" he whispered. he began to drag his hand up Draco's thigh.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Draco shoved him away and stood up. The towel Harry wore had slipped off his waist and onto the floor, leaving his thin frame naked and exposed Draco bent down and picked up the towel.

"Whatever it is that has gotten into you, get over it before school is over, get dressed we are gonna be late" Draco threw the towel in his boyfriend's face and stalked from the room. He had no Idea what had gotten into Harry, but he didn't like it. Harry had made him feel uncomfortable. Did he think he was taking advantage of his situation?

Draco went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he had enough time for a short shower. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded onto his skin. His thoughts drifted to what had just happened.

Why had Harry acted like that? Draco slammed his fist against the wall and sighed. He had never meant to make Harry feel like he did. He just wanted him to be happy. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He wanted to fix it.

Draco washed up quickly and stepped out, wrapping a white fluffy cotton towel around his waist. He padded to hsi room. Harry was no longer in there. Draco shut his door and flicked on his light. He walked over to his dresser, he decided on a green polo for Harry's eyes and a black pair of jeans for Harry's favorite color. He bound down the stair and into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar. He was almost out the door when he remembered his backpack. He ran back up the stairs, hating to keep Dobby and Harry waiting. He made it out to the car and got in the back he didn't see Harry and figured he had passed them and that he was on his way.

Dobby started the car and begin to pull out of the driveway.

"Dobby wait, what about Harry?"

"Mr. Harry said he wanted to walk to to school. Mr. Harry said that he no need Dobby, that Mr. Draco should not have a worry" Dobby answered. Draco just sat back and let Dobby drive him to school.

Harry wasn't in first hour or any of his classes for that matter, Draco took it upon himself to check in every single class that he had. All of his teachers had counted him absent. Draco tried all day to stay calm. He told himself that Harry was probably in the nurse's office or something.

He made it through the rest of the day only worried _half_ out of his the last period bell rang Draco made sure he caught up to Harry's group of friends.

"Hey um… have you guys seen Harry?" He asked them.

"No, why- we haven't seen or talked to him in weeks, is he okay?" a frizzy brown-haired girl asked. Draco was pretty sue her name was Hermione.

"I hope so" Draco whispered. He turned to walk away when Hermione caught his arm.

"Wait" she stepped away from her group of friends and whispered to Draco, "Look, I know you guys are together, so you better treat him right. I just want him to be happy and safe" she said.

"I know… it's okay, I have him. We have each other" Draco said with a sad smile. He turned and left Harry's friends in hopes of finding Harry at home.

* * *

When Draco got home he almost sagged against the front door when he saw Harry's bag laying in the entry. He grabbed a snack and sat down at the table to do the rest of his geometry homework and work a history paper.

When he finished it was around seven-thirty and he decided to take Harry's bag up to him. He climbed that stairs and walked down the hall to his boyfriend's room. He knocked loudly, when he received no answer he walked in. The room was dark and gloomy, Draco switched on a lamp to find the room void of Harry.

Draco figured Harry was probably in his bed sleeping or something. He sat down Harry's bookbag and walked to his room he opened the door and saw a silhouette,

"Thank god Harry, I was begin一" Draco flipped on the light and stopped short

"Blaise" the blond clenched.

"Hello Draco, it's nice to see you to. Still on about that Harry twat? Where is he by the way?"

"He not here, what do you want" Draco balled his hands at his side and ground his teeth. His parents said Blaise would be back soon, but they never said how soon. He wasn't expecting his now, and he really didn't need him now of all times. Not with Harry's upcoming court date.

"So what, the fag is living here now?"

"The situation is much more than you understand, Blaise. Just leave it" Draco ground. Blaise got up and stalked over to him.

"Oh I understand perfectly" Blaise purred. Draco flinched.

"Stop it!" Draco shoved him away and stepped back himself.

'Daddy and Mommy were killed and little Harry went to live with his loving Aunt and Uncle. Or should I say, _abusive_ aunt and uncle. Oh trust me dray, I know all his story"

"Don't call me that. Why are you here?" Draco looked at the floor.

"Now, now Draco. I just want to catch up"

"Go away" Draco only wanted two things in that moment, for Blaise to go away and to find Harry. Draco jogged from his room, to every other room in the house. Looking for his lost boyfriend, he even checked that library twice. He looked and looked until he found himself in his front porch wanting to scream for Harry. Draco slumped against the wall, Blaise standing a few feet behind him in the entry. Smirking like an evil mastermind.

Dammit where was he?

* * *

 **please don't kill me. put you pitchforks down. I come in peace.**

 **R &R?**


End file.
